If it's Meant to Be
by jjuex3
Summary: Four girls move of Ipswich they meet the Sons, feelings develop and things happen. I suck at summaries but it's mostly Caleb/OC   AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES I MADE UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Carrie's POV**

" I guess this is our new home," I said to the girls sighing.

" It's okay, at least we're together" said Karen putting her hand on my shoulder.

"We'll be fine" said Terrie putting he hand on mine, trying to calm me down considering the tight grip I had on the steering wheel.

"C'mon, let's check this place out, I mean might as well right?" said Alice.

"Might as well" I mumbled as we got out of my car.

We al grabbed out things and headed to the headmaster's office. After that we were brought to out rooms, which were right next to each other's Karen and I in one room, Terrie and Alice in the other. We al unpacked and decided to explore the place.

As we walked around, we bumped in to two girls. " Hey, my name's Kate" said the girls with long black hair and dark complexion.

" Hi, I'm Sarah." said the blonde.

"Hi, my name's Carrie, This is Terrie, Karen, and Alice" I replied.

"Are you four new here?" asked Kate.

"Yeah" replied Alice.

" Oh, cool, me too!" said Sarah smiling.

"What's there to do around here?" asked Karen.

"There's a party down by the Dells tonight, interested?" asked Kate.

"Sure" we all replied.

"Cool, we'll meet up back here in about two hours" said Sarah.

"No problem, see you two later" we replied.

We explored the school for about an house and returned to our rooms and got ready. I just changed into a simple purple halter top, a pair of black jeans, and with some black wedges. So we all wore different tops and in different colors. We got ready and met up with Kate and Sarah. Sarah drove ate down as I followed with the three girls in my car. We got there and many people was around talking, dancing, and making out. We were chilling around talking and the Sarah asked about the people while Alice, Terrie, and Karen were listening to her, as I looked around. When I looked around I saw a guy staring at me, he gave off this really creepy feel, so I turned away. "And what's your name?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around to see a guy with dirty blonde hair staring at me. "Carrie. Carrie Lin" I replied. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Reid. Reid Garwin, at your service, my lady." he replied.

"Cute" I heard Alice say.

I looked and saw three other guys around. One had on a leather jacket with kind of long hair, another with brown hair that had on a nice looking jacket and a shirt. Then the last guy had some mesmerizing brown eyes, wearing a coat and a t-shirt.

"I'm sorry, I also didn't catch your names." I said to them smiling.

"Pogue Perry" replied the one with the leather jacket.

"Tyler Simms" said the other one with the brown hair and jacket.

"Caleb Danvers" said the one with a coat offering his hand to shake, staring at me.

As I was about to shake his hand a girl intervened, pushing me off balance, almost causing me to fall.

"You okay?" said Karen catching me.

"Yeah" I replied.

I figured this girl was named Kira. "So, how does four girls manage to get to Spenser form San Francisco?" she asked us in a demeaning tone.

"Well, when these four girls come from one of the best privates in San Francisco, it shouldn't be so hard. Considering we were also the top of our class." said Alice

She hated when people looked down on us and herself in general. She was about to comment back until some guy stepped in. "I think your friend owes, Kira an apology" he said.

"I think Kira owes Carrie and her friends and apology" Caleb retorted.

They we about to fight, when a guy; whose name was Aaron came in to argue with Caleb. They were about to punch each other until, one of Aaron's friend puked. Soon we were informed that the cops we're coming. So we all ran for it, we followed Caleb and his group of friends. Then I saw the guy who gave me a creepy feel. He came to introduce himself to Caleb, this Chase guy was next to me. So I went to the other side of Caleb instead. Alice and them gave me a look, but I ignored it. I felt myself shiver, since I was smart enough to bring a jacket. I guess Caleb noticed and he put his coat over me. "Um, it's okay. I'll be fine" I said hang the coat back to him.

"It's okay. You're cold, wouldn't want you to get sick" he replied.

At the moment I also sneezed. "Thanks, I'll return it tomorrow or when I see you." I replied.

I looked up and notice Sarah give me a slight glare, but I shrugged it off and put it on Caleb's jacket.

That Chase guy asked Karen and Sarah for a ride, as we drove off saying goodbye.

"So what was that about?" asked Karen

"Nothing, that Chase guy just gives me this creepy feeling." I replied as I started to drive.

" I meant Caleb, but yeah Chase does give me the creeps."

" What about Caleb?" I asked in confusion.

" Never mind, but we should watch out for Chase. He's trouble, I sense it." said Karen.

" Girls, a kid just died at the Dells, it has something to do with magic too" said Terrie, opening her eyes.

" Did you just see it?" asked Alice.

" Yeah, maybe we should watch out for the Sons of Ispwhich too." replied Terrie.

" The Sons of Ispwhich?" I asked.

" Didn't you hear Kate; Caleb, Pogue, Tyler, and Reid; they're the Sons of Ispwhich. Remember our parents told us about them where we got our powers." said Karen.

" She probably wasn't listening again. She had to ask for their names again, remember?' said Alice.

" Shut up Al! " I replied. " But if they are the Sons of Ispwhich, then we should keep a watch on them."

"Since there's four of us, why don't we each watch one person, sine there's also four of them?" suggested Ter.

We all agreed to this idea, since it would be easier. We would watch our for all four, but it would also be easier to do it separately.

" Ri, we'll let you have Caleb, since you know you guys hit it off" teased Karen, causing Alice and Terrie to laugh.

"Shut up Kar, but what ever" I replied.

"I call Reid, he's pretty cute" said Alice laughing, causing use to all laugh along with her.

This was such a typical Al.

"I'll watch out for Pogue, and maybe see if he can help me fix up our motorcycle sometimes. When it comes that is." said Karen.

"Well, I got Tyler then" said Ter.

"By the way, when is my other baby going to arrive?" I asked.

"Tomorrow" said Alice. "There better not be a scratch on my baby."

"They're going to be fine." said Karen.

When we got back to school, we showered and went to sleep. Since it was a Saturday, there was no classes today. Ter and Al did their job and went to fin Tyler and Reid. Karen went to deal with the motorcycle stuff, so I drove to go get something for out dorms. I walked around to see what I needed. As I was walking, I bumped in to someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." said the person.

"it's okay I wasn't looking out or where I was going anyways" I replied picking up my things.

When I got up I saw Caleb standing there. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "So, what are you up to?"

"Running errands" he replied.

"Hey Caleb!" I heard someone say.

Caleb looked up as, I turned around to see Kate.

"Hi Kate!" replied Caleb.

"oh, hey Carrie. I didn't know it was you talking to Caleb." she said smiling.

"It's okay. Hey Kate, what are you up to?"

"Stocking up for the dorm, you?"

"Same, but not only for mine." I replied showing her how I got doubles or four od certain items.

Then all of a sudden Chase popped up out of no where, trying to scare Kate. He said hi to Caleb, then noticed me.

"Oh, hey are you Caleb's girlfriend?" he asked me. "I saw you with him last night and now."

" Um, no we're just friends. We met last night. My name's Carrie." I said.

"Chase. Sorry about that I just thought." replied Caleb.

Then we heard another person said hi. Caleb and I turned around to see Sarah.

Kate told us about going to see a movie, which I politely declined, as Chase agreed. Caleb also declined, as did Sarah. I got a call, but my phone was in my bag. I was having a little difficulty, which Caleb noticed. He kindly took the shopping basket out of my hand, as I found my phone.

"Thanks" I said, while giving him a smile.

"you're welcome" he replied quietly, smiling.

"Hello?" I said answering my call. "Kar, what's up?"

She told me that she called for a meeting and to meet up in our room. She had already told Terrie and Alice.

"Okay, I'll be there. See you in ten." I said as I hung up.

"Well people I got to go, so bye." I said as Caleb handed my basket back.

I went to pay, while Sarah, Kate and Chase went to look for a little bit incase they missed something. As I was about to leave the store, Caleb called me.

"What's wrong, Caleb?" I turned around to ask.

"Um, nothing. Never mind. Bye Carrie" he said.

"Bye Caleb"

I got back to the dorm Alice, Terrie, and Karen was there waiting for me.

"Hey, what's up?" I said.

"Something's going to happen. I don't know what, but it has to do with the guys." said Karen as we all sat down. " we need to keep a close eye on them, because what ever it is, it's going to be bad. I sensed it."

"Okay" I replied.

"Oh, so I found out Caleb is the oldest. So that means he's the first to ascend. So Ri watch out for him. I think someone might be trying to go after his powers." said Terrie seriously.

"Yeah, sure no problem. I have a feeling this Chase guy has something to do with it." I said. "We should watch him closely too. "

"Agreed, but on a happier note Reid invited us to some place called Nicky's, want to go?" asked Alice.

We all agreed to go, Alice wanted to get Reid's attention, so we helped her pick out a outfit, that not only made her beautiful, but very eye catching. After that I went to shower, when I finished. I returned to the dorm, and took out a pair of skinny jeans, and a dark blue tank top. After I changed into that, I put on my heart and key necklace, and a pair of star earrings. I went to my closet and grabbed my while blazer and white heels. It has white ribbons that I had tied around each side of my leg. After I finished Karen came out of the bathroom wearing a lavender halter dress. "You look beautiful Kar" I said to her.

"You do too Ri, trying to impress Caleb, I see" she replied, as she sprayed some perfume on.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied as I sprayed on a little of my passion fruit perfume.

Then we heard a nock at the door, so I went to open it as Karen went to grab a jacket. It was Tyler and Reid. "Hey guys" I said, smiling.

"You girls ready?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, let's go get Al and Ter" said Karen.

I locked our door, as we walked to Al and Ter's room. We knocked the door, and a few seconds later Ter came out wearing a grey jacket with a nice black dressy top, and dark blue jeans with a pair of grey pumps. I think I saw Tyler's jaw drop. Then Al came out in a dark purple halter and a pair of jean shorts, with mid-calf boots. She was holding her black wrap. Reid started to blush, while I started to smirk. "You look beautiful. " Reid said to Alice.

"Thanks" replied Alice.

"So we look ugly" said Karen.

"No, no you girls look nice too" he replied.

We just laughed, "Let's go" said Terrie

"Oh, shoot, hold up" I said as I ran back to my dorm to grab Caleb's coat.

I went back to where they were. "Okay, let's go!" I said.

"Did our babies come yet?" asked Al.

"Yup, it's out front." replied Kar.

"Babies?" asked a confused Tyler.

"You'll see" replied Ter as we all smirked.

When we got out front, we saw Tyler's silver hummer, with our motorcycles parked right next to it. All four of us ran up to our babies.

"My baby!" said Al as she ran towards the black and blue motorcycle.

Ter ran towards her motorcycle, which was black and blue, while Kar's motorcycle was full on black. They started to examine it for scratches. Then I went up to my own motorcycle which was black and dark purple. " Let's go" I said to the guys, as I put Caleb's coat in the back taking out my helmet.

"Lead the way" said Al as she put on her helmet.

We all got our helmets on as Tyler started to drive. After a while of following them, we drove off following our own GPS. We got there first and parked. We talked as we waited for the guys to arrive. "How the hell?" exclaimed Reid.

"GPS" I said in an obvious tone, as we all smirked.

We went in, it was like a bar with pool tables, and all that. It was pretty cool, we grabbed a table to sit and to chat first , Karen and I noticed the major flirt session Al and Ter was having with the guys. So, we went to play pool. There was that Aaron guy from last night. "Mind if I play you?" I asked.

"Sure. I don't mind winning again." he said in a really cocky and annoying tone.

"I'll bet you $40 that she'll win." said Karen smirking.

"Sure, even more welcome when there's money. I'll bet 60 that she loses" said Aaron.

"Whatever" said Karen, wanting to roll her eyes.

"Mind if I break?" I asked.

"No problem." he said smirking.

I broke it as three of my balls went in, he then shot in two balls and it was my turn again. This time I shot in two more balls, as he shot in one. However he made it so the black ball was blocking. I still shot in my last two balls and then the black ball, making me win. "60 dollars pleas?" Karen and I said together.

"What? Hell no. You bitches must of cheated." said Aaron, pissed off cause he didn't win.

"Excuse me, don't get mad cause you lost." I replied.

"Pay up, you loser" said Karen.

"I didn't lose shit" he replied.

"You're just mad that you lost to a girl. What a big boy like you can't take it?" I heard Alice say, as she is walking up to us.

"And who the fuck are you?" he asked getting more mad.

"I'm Alice, and you better pay up the money you owe." said Alice.

"Like I said I didn't lose shit."

"First of all, I shot in the black ball after I shot in all the balls I had, and well obviously you didn't. Second of all, you and your friend over there is the ones who said I can't win, and third of all, you're the one being all cocky and can't stand the fact that you lost to a female. " I said.

"You stupid little bitch!" he exclaimed, as he raised his hand to slap me.

"Is there a problem?" I heard someone say.

I turn around to see Caleb walking over towards our direction. "Carrie asked to play, they agreed. I bet 40 that Ri will win, and him n his stupid friend be 60 that she couldn't. Well, Ri won and he's mad" said Karen.

"Well, why don't you be a man and pay up?" said Alice.

"Fuck you, bitches" said Aaron.

Man, this guy was getting so annoying, I couldn't take it anymore. I went up to him and slapped him. "Call us a bitch one more time and I'll show you one." I said. "You know what, forget that 60, I don't need it. It just shows how much of a bitch you are. So stop bitching."

I walked back to the table, trying to calm myself down from that stupid annoying boy. I started to fiddle with my cell phone as I was calming down. "You okay, babe?" asked Ter.

"Yeah, sweetheart." I replied. "Let's go get a drink."

"Okay" Ter replied.

We got our drinks and headed back to our table. "Oh, let me get some, my love." said Alice, grabbing my drink.

"Get your own, Al." I said, grabbing my drink back.

"Germ-a-phobe"

"Freak"

"You're mean"

"You're hot!" I said, as we both started to laugh.

"I guess you're okay then." Caleb said to me, as he sat down next to me.

"Why would I let some sore loser ruin my mood. Hey Reid! I'll play pool with you?" I said smiling innocently.

"Hell no" he replied as I pouted.

"I'll play you." said Karen.

"Let's go! If you win I'll bet you my baby for a week." I replied.

"Okay, but which one?"

"Which one do you want?"

"Baby?" asked a confused Caleb.

"Don't worry it's not a guy." said Reid.

"The car" said Karen, as we all got up.

Al, Ter, and the guys followed us to the pool table. "The usual?" Terrie asked, as Karen and I nodded our heads.

"Heads" I said as Terrie covered the coin that landed on the pool table.

She then uncovered the coin, to see it was heads.

"Want to make this fast or slow?" I asked.

"Let's have some fun." replied Karen.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I broke the balls and shot in one ball.

''We made the game last about 10 minutes, and in the end I won. "So what I win?" I asked.

"My baby" replied Carrie.

"That's boring I already have one." I said.

"Well, unlike you I don't have another baby." she replied. "How about I restock our rooms?"

"Did it already" I replied.

"Alright, I got nothing so anything you want" Karen said giving up.

"Okay, I'll get back to on it then" I replied.

After I headed back to the table, as I went to also get a new drink. Since I don't trust a unwatched drink. After that I sat back down in my seat. I started to become lost in thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" I head Caleb ask me.

"I'm fine, just thinking." I replied with a smile.

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

"My life."

"Your life? Must be interesting, do I get to hear about it?"

"Yes, my life and no not yet."

"Why not?"

"it's not the time for you to know so much yet."

"That doesn't really answer my question"

"I just like to be a mystery."

"Hi Caleb!" we both heard and he turned around as I drank my soda.

"Oh, hi Sarah" he said.

"May I sit?" asked Sarah.

"No problem" replied Caleb.

"Oh, hi Carrie, didn't see you there." she said to me, which also sounded kind of fake.

"Hi Sarah." I said "How was your day?"

"It been eventful."

"That's good to hear." I replied.

Then her and Caleb went in to a conversation, not long after Kate and Chase sat down. I noticed Chase flirting with Kate big time. It made me roll y eyes. Then soon Pogue sat down, obviously jealous. This whole situation was so stupid. Then all of a sudden someone put his arm around me, almost touching my chest. I then grabbed his arm and flipped the guy over. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I said extremely mad.

"What? You're such a hot girl sitting here alone. I thought I keep you some company." said the guy in a drunk tone.

He also reeked of alcohol, but I also sensed sadness in his eyes. As if something had happened to him, which gave him a reason to be this drunk. I all of a sudden felt sorry for him. So I decided to try waking him up, instead of beating him up. I got up and walked towards where the bartender was. "Can I get a pitcher of cold water?" I asked.

After I got the pitcher of cold water, I went back over to him and first poured a little bit of water on him. Then he seemed a bit more awake, so I splashed a little bit more water on to him. He then woke up some more, as I kept splashing some more water on him. "Are you okay?" I asked in a concern tone.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something to you?" he asked back.

"it's fine, but I advise you to not drink so much next time, even if something did happen to you and whoever it is."

"Sorry, I recently broke up with my girlfriend."

"I suggest you call her back to see if there is anything you can do. If not then you two aren't meant to be." I said.

"Thank you miss. I'm sorry about what I did."

"It's okay, it's no problem."

He left with his phone in his hand. I returned to the table, while they were all giving me a "what the hell" look.

"There goes our angel again" says Al.

"Oh, shut up." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry, she's like that. However when she's mad she's scarier than Alice." Ter said laughing.

"Hey, shut up" said Alice.

Then Chase and Caleb went to play foosball, as Kate and Sarah went in to conversation. Alice, Terrie, Karen, and I started to talk too. Then after a while we heard people start fighting. "Let's go!" I said to them.

We went in to the back and turned ourselves invisible. We stayed to watch the show, Reid was about to fight Aaron. Until Caleb and Pogue came out, Aaron went for Caleb. Until Nicky Came out and got Aaron and his friends to leave. That's when the real show started. "So they're real" whispered Karen.

"Let's have some fun" suggested Alice.

"Not now, let's leave" I said.

"But-" said Al.

"I said let's go" I demanded.

As we walk through the alleyway we turned visible again. We got on our motorcycles and drove back to school. When I was about to put my helmet back in the trunk, I noticed Caleb's coat. "Oh, shoot. Um, let me bring this back to him." I said showing them the coat.

"Okay, be careful" said Karen.

I drove off back to Nicky's, when I got there I saw Caleb and Pogue leaving. I noticed he was only in a t-shirt. "Caleb!" I started to walk over to him with his coat in hand. "Sorry, I for got to return it" I said to him. "Sorry, I wasn't able to wash it though."

"It's okay" he replied. "Are you busy? Want to do something?"

"Caleb! " I heard someone call.

"Oh, hi Sarah, what wrong?" said Caleb.

"Can you drive me back?" she asked. "Oh, hi Carrie."

"Hi Sarah" I said, as she just ignored me.

"Sorry, Sarah I have plans" replied Caleb.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll get another ride." she said, as she left I notice her glare at me for a little bit.

"Let's go" said Caleb.

"I didn't even give you an answer." I said to him.

"Well I know, you'll say yes." he replied.

"Cocky aren't you?" I said joking. "Guess I have no choice then."

"Let's drive my car." he said.

"But I can't just leave my motorcycle here like that. I would never do that." I said to him.

"How about we drive it back first then?" Caleb said.

"Okay, thanks." I replied.

We drove back my motorcycle, then I hopped in to Caleb's car, as he drove. We had ended up at the beach. "Wow, it's beautiful here." I said to him.

"Yeah, I like to come here to think or clear my mind. You seem like a person with many thoughts, so I thought." he replied.

"Thanks a lot."

We stared up at the sky in his car, it was all very beautiful and calming. I was so calm, that I all of a sudden fell asleep. When I woke up I was on a bed, I looked around and noticed Caleb asleep, but on a chair. I tapped him lightly, but he wouldn't wake.

"Caleb" I said a few times.

After a few more taps and calls of his name he woke up. "Oh, you're awake" said Caleb rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You could of woke me up instead of taking me here. By the way, where are we?"

" My, house. You looked peaceful, so I didn't bother you. I can take you back now if you like."

"What time is it?" I asked, as I sat up a little more.

"Oh, it's 1. The school's locked by now."

"It's ok. I guess, I'll just stay ." I said, smiling. "But do you by any chance have anything I can change into?"

"Yeah, sure" he said as he got up walking towards his closet.

He took our a t-shirt and some shorts for me.

"Bathroom's right there." he said handing me the clothes.

"Thanks" I replied as I got up to go change.

After I changed I walked back into his room. "Um, where can I put these?" I said holding my clothes.

"Here." he said as he put the clothes down on the chair.

"Thanks" I said, this situation was kind of awkward.

"You should get some sleep." he said to me.

"Yeah, you should too. You better not sleep on that chair. You know you can sleep next to me, right? The bed is big enough. " I said smiling at him.

"Okay, I'll change first." he replied.

After he changes he got in to bed and we both fell asleep. The next morning Caleb woke me up, I changed back into my normal clothes. When I was done Caleb was in his school uniform, then he drove me back to school. "Thanks" I said to him. "See you in class."

"No problem. I'll save you a seat" he replied before drove off to find parking.

I went back to my dorm and got ready for class, as Karen interrogated me on what I did last night. As we walked to class, she kept asking me, and with the addition of Terrie and Alice. "Nothing happened, okay?" I said.

"But you didn't come back till this morning." said Alice.

"So? Your point being?"

"Are you still an angel?" said Terrie, smirking.

"What the heck are you talking about Ter?" I said as we walked in to the classroom.

"She's asking if you're still pure?" whispered Alice.

"Who the hell do you think I am? Of course!" I said a little louder than I expected.

Which caused them to laugh and the people around us to laugh along or stare at us weirdly.

"Evil" I mumbled to them.

"Sucker!" Alice said to me.

"Shut up" I replied, hitting her arm.

Then Terrie went to sit next to Tyler, as Alice sat next to Reid. Then Karen sat next to Pogue as the started to talk about motorcycles. I took a seat next to Caleb. "So, what was that out burst about?" he asked laughing.

"Shut up" I said hitting him. "It's your fault too."

"How so?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Cause of last night, you loser."

"Fun, wasn't it?" he said leaning close to me, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I did have fun. Didn't know you can see so many stars here. I couldn't see anything back in San Francisco."

"Really?"

"Yeah, too much pollution." I replied. "You know, now people are going to start to talk. "

"So, who care? What? Does it bother you?"

"No, but I was just starting a fact."

Soon the teacher came in and class started. The teacher was talking about the authors we would be studying. Then Reid made a comment about one of Stephen King's books, which made the class laugh. Since I wasn't paying any attention to that I made no sense o it. I just kept scribbling on my notes. "Mr. Danvers, Provost Higgins would like to see you after class." I heard the teacher say.

Caleb nodded, as the teacher continued with the class. During class I got bored and started to look around. I noticed Sarah glaring at me, so I quickly texted the girls to help me make sure of it. To my _wonderful_ luck, she was. Wasn't that just great. I groaned silently, but apparently Caleb had heard. "You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine." I whispered back, giving him a smile.

"Okay, just making sure." he replied patting my back.

"Is there some thing wrong, Miss. Lin, Mister. Danvers. " said the teacher obviously mad at us for not paying attention.

"She just choked, but she's fine now." answered Caleb as I glared at him.

After that the teacher just continued on with his lesson, I wrote on Caleb's notebook "_You suck! :P_".

_"Thank you! :] " _he wrote back on my notebook.

I just smacked his lap instead "Ouch!" he exclaimed a little too loud.

"Sorry, he had a cramp." I said, as the teacher continued.

Then I started to copy notes again, and finally started paying attention again. After class Caleb went to Provost's office. Then the girls and I went to the school's pool to try for the school's swim team. We got in, after we just sat at the bleachers a bit. Until Alice challenged me to a freestyle race. We jumped in as Karen and Terrie cheered the both of us on, but in the end it was a tie.

"Damn, you two are good." I heard someone say, as Karen pulled me up, and Ter pulled Alice up.

We turned to see Caleb and the guys walking up to us. "Thanks" we both said in unison.

"Let's see you guys go" said Karen, smirking.

After a bit we watched the guys swim. Then for the rest of practice we all sat around and talked. Then we went to shower and change once practice was over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caleb's POV**

I watched as Carrie and the girls walked into the locker room. She was so beautiful, not to mention a great person in general. Las night, when we were at Nicky's I really wanted to hang out with her, but then Sarah had showed up. I got the chance to ask about her, but Sarah had showed up and everything was messed up. Carrie was such a big mystery to me, and I wanted to figure it out. However most importantly figure her out. "Dude, they're gone" said Pogue.

"Shut up" I replied as we walked towards the locker room.

"You got it bad, huh?" asked Pogue.

"I don't know" I replied.

"So, what was she doing at you house?" asked Reid smirking.

"Nothing, we hung out and she just fell asleep. So I just brought her back to my house since it was late" I replied.

"Not everyone is like you" said Pogue, laughing.

"Shut up" said Reid. "But man, Alice is hot though."

We all just started to shake our heads at his comment. After we finished showering and changing, Pogue went to find Kate, as Tyler and Reid went off somewhere. I stood outside the girl's locker room waiting for Carrie. Many girls came out, but still no sight of Carrie or Karen, Terrie, and Alice. "Geez, Al you take forever! What trying to look nice for a certain someone?" I heard Karen say.

"Oh, shut up Kar" replied Alice. "Hey Ri!"

"What?" asked Carrie, with her angelic velvet voice.

"Sex hair!" exclaimed Alice, messing up Carrie's hair.

"Ah!" squealed Carrie, while laughing at the same time.

Her laugh was so amazing, it makes me want to laugh along with her.

"Stupid Al" said Carrie, still laughing, while fixing her own hair.

"I love you too, Ri baby." said Alice.

They started to walk in another direction, as I took the chance to call out for her, "Carrie!"

She turned around and saw me. She smiled and said "Hi Caleb!" she then started to walk towards me, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Oh, sure. Just give me a minute." she replied with that beautiful smile of hers.

I nodded, as she went over to the girls said something, and came back as they waved bye to us.

"So, where to, Mr. Danvers?" she asked.

"I don't know. Are you hungry we can go somewhere to eat and hang out, before going to Nicky's."

"Sure, I am kind of hungry."

"What do you want to eat, Madam?" I asked jokingly.

"Hm, I don't know. Surprise me, sir." she replied playing along.

"Your wish is my command" I said to her.

This caused her to giggle, must I say it was cute. "So, why'd you join swimming?" I asked to keep up a conversation.

"Oh, cause we were in one back in San Francisco. So we decided what the heck might as well."

We continued to talk the whole ride there. I took Carrie to a nice little café. It was a quiet and nice setting for us to talk.

"This place is very nice." she commented as we got seated. "Very calming too."

"Glad you like it" I replied.

"So, hm, why don't you order for me? I don't know what to eat."

"Okay, no problem. What do you not like?"

"I just don't eat a lot of meat and raw tomatoes."

"Okay, then Miss. Lin "

I helped her order a chicken alfredo with a side salad, as I got a steak alfredo with a side of potatoes.

"Anything to drink?" I asked her.

"Can I get a coke?" she replied.

"And two cola. Thank you!" I said to the waitress.

The waitress went off to get our order. "She was totally checking you out." she said to me, laughing.

"What? Are you jealous?" I said joking along with her.

"Why should I be? I get to see you more than she does." she replied, still laughing slightly.

"That's very true." I replied laughing along with her.

"So, why are we going to Nicky's tonight?"

"You know, Reid. He's always there and he invited you and the girls. He said Alice agreed already. "

"Okay then. It probably happened lat night. When I went to return your coat and got kidnapped by a certain someone."

"Well, you did have fun with that certain someone right?"

"Of course. He's very cute too. Cuter than you." she replied jokingly.

I just laughed at her. I liked being around her, she was such a happy person. That night I saw her at the Dell's she was so beautiful. When I was about to talk to her, Kira came along then that whole mess happened, then the comps came. The chance I got to talk to her when I offered her my coat, I hardly call that talking. Then I got the chance to talk to her at the store, then people came and she had to leave. However I still got the chance to talk to her last night. Well, until she fell asleep, she looked so cute then too. "Caleb? Caleb?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Carrie staring at me with a concerned look, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, everything's fine."

"Good, cause the food's here." she said with that beautiful smile of hers.

We ate and talk, through out the whole meal, I was having an amazing time with her.

"You're so close with are and them, it's almost as if you guys are real sisters."

"I could say the same about you, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. But yeah, it's like old family friends thing. My mom is best friends with their mom's and my dad with their dad's, it's been like that in our family history. Our families has been friends since way back, for as long as we can remember."

"That's cool, it's similar with me and the guys."

"That's cool though, to be able to keep these long relationships."

"So why's you guys come to Ispwhich?"

"Our parent wanted us to. They say there's something important for us to do here, but yeah. I say it's so they can get us out of their hair for a while." she said, laughing. "But all in all, great escape, and we love it here."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you like it here."

"So, you know what, I think Sarah likes you."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I kind of notice her glare at me when you offered me you jacket the other night and today in class."

"Oh, really? I didn't notice."

"Well, it's cause you're a guy."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? I'm offended."

"Well, didn't you know females tend to have larger brains" she replied laughing. "No, I'm just kidding. But seriously I think she has a crush on you."

"Well, I like someone else. So too bad."

"You can always keep your options open, she's a sweet girl."

"We'll see what happens. What about you interested in anyone?"

"Nope, I don't fall that easily and I usually focus on my studies more."

"Well, maybe I can change that." I said to her.

"Why do I feel scared?" she replied laughing.

"Well, you shouldn't be." I said winking at her.

"Cute" she replied.

We finished eating our meal as the waitress came with dessert.

"We didn't order any dessert." I said.

"I know, but it's for you, cutie" the waitress said to me.

Once she left Carrie started to laugh. "Shut up" I said. "Want some?"

"Sure, cutie." she said still joking.

She grabbed a spoon and we shared the ice cream we were given. When the waitress came back with the check she didn't look to please, but oh well. "Let me pay, Caleb." she said as we fought for the check.

"No, let me. It's called being a gentleman."

"I don't care, let me pay."

"Nope" I said as I grabbed the check and my wallet.

She pouted as I paid. I grabbed her hand to leave as we walked out the café I saw the waitress glared at her.

"I still don't get why you didn't just let me pay."

"I'm being a gentleman." I replied.

"Fine, I'll accept it. You're the first guy to pay for me for anything."

"Why? Cause you didn't let them."

"No, they never offered."

"They must o been jerks."

"Yeah, you can say that. However, they all just wanted one thing, but whatever."

"No wonder you don't fall that easy."

"Nope, those guys were never my boyfriend. They just assumed."

"Oh, wow! At least they're in the past now."

"Yeah, so, what are we doing now?"

"Want to just walk around?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

We walked around for a while, then I noticed Carrie wasn't by my side. All of a sudden I felt someone jump on me. "Hi Cutie!" said Carrie as I looked to see her smiling face.

"Hi beautiful!" I replied.

We walked around some more, well I carried her, but hey, who was complaining. We walked around talking, until her phone went off.

"Hello, my lover," she said.

My heart dropped as she said it, of course she would have a boyfriend.

"Okay, see you there, bye my love." I heard her say as she hung up.

"Ter and them are waiting for us at Nicky's already. Let's go Caleb!" he said as she put her cell phone in my coat pocket. "Teehee, it's hard to put in my own pocket."

"It's okay. Off we go then," I said to her.

We started walking towards Nicky's, since we weren't far from it. "You and the girls have such weird nicknames." I commented.

"What? You jealous?" she replied laughing.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Well, they're not nicknames. Just random things we call each other."

I laughed at her comment. "Hey! That's mean, laughing like that." she said pouting.

We walked in to Nicky's with people staring and talking, not like neither o us cared though. As we walked through the crowd, Carrie kept joking and talking as if the people weren't around. I liked that, I liked it a lot. "Oh, lets go get a drink first," she said.

"Okay, of we go then."

"Aren't your arms falling off yet? I must be heavy."

"Nope, you're light as a feather."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

"Okay, maybe I was exaggerating."

"Seesh, what do you want to drink?"

"Cola!"

"Okay, two colas, please." she said.

"Ha! This time I get to pay."

I just laughed at her for being so adorable. "Not if I let go." I said.

"You wouldn't dare," she replied.

"Here, you go." said Nicky handing Carrie the drinks.

"Thank you!" she replied as she handed Nicky the money.

"Here" she said as she put one of the drinks in front o my lips as I carried her towards the table Pogue and Kate was at. I took a sip, "Thanks!" I said.

"You're welcome!" she replied.

As I walked towards the table, with Carrie on my back. I also saw Sarah, I was hoping she didn't come tonight. "Did you know a lot of people is staring?" asked Carrie.

"Yeah, but I don't care. What you care?" I asked.

"Nope, just an observation."

"That's a slow one" I said jokingly to her.

"That's mean," she said hitting my shoulders lightly with her cup. "Although I can be slow at times."

I just laughed at her contradicting herself. I was about to go for my drink as she held it further from my face, laughing. "Hey, that's mean" I said to her.

"Well, I never said I was nice, my dear" she whispered in to my ear in a seductive tone.

Man, I wish I could hear her talk like that again, that voice of her's gave me many thoughts. I must say they weren't exactly PG-13 too. Then I heard her laugh. "Haha, just kidding. Here you go," she said putting the drink in front of my lips again.

After I took the large sip, we got to the table. "Hi Pogue! Hi Kate! Hi Sarah!" she said.

"Hi Carrie!" I heard Sarah reply in a fake sweet tone.

"Hi Carrie! How's the view up there?" said ate laughing.

"It's awesome!" Carrie replied laughing along.

"Hi Carrie. Did you lose a bet or something, Caleb?" said Pogue.

"Nope, we're just having some fun." replied Carrie.

"I think you're having all the fun, Carrie," said Pogue, laughing.

"Not uh," said Carrie pouting. "Right Caleb? We had fun together right?"

"Yup," I replied smiling at the way she was pouting.

"Yeah, it wasn't very PG too" said Carrie, which cause Pogue to become shocked, which then made Carrie laugh.

That made me laugh along with her. "Just kidding, kiddie"she said still giggling.

However it made ate laugh at Pogue for being so gullible. "Hey Pogue, can you put this down for me, pretty please." she said pouting.

"Okay" he said trying to resist her pouting face.

He then walked over to grab the two drinks, and after Carrie got off my back. "Thanks, cutie" she said still joking about the waitress earlier.

Since I wanted Sarah to get the idea that I wasn't into her, I replied by saying, "You're welcome, beautiful."

"Aw, such a sweet talker. That mouth of you're might get you in to trouble one day."

"Only to you, my dear" I replied grinning.

"Whatever, playboy." she said.

"Hi Carrie," we heard someone say.

We both turned and saw Chase sitting down in between Kate and Sarah. "Um, hi Chase" replied Carrie.

"Hey dude" he said to me.

"What's up?" I replied.

"Not much," he said, then turned towards Sarah. "Hi Sarah"

"Hi Chase" she said trying to act flirty or something.

"Hey Pogue, have you seen Karen and them?" I heard Carrie ask.

"Yeah, they're over by the pool table with Reid and Tyler." he replied.

"Okay, time to search for them," I hear her say.

"I'll go with you then," I said to her.

"Okay," she replied. "Let's go, buddy!"

I got up, as she jumped on my back again. "Teehee" she said. "To the pool table."

"As you wish, my princess" I replied.

"You now what, that Chase guy gives me the creeps." she said to me.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, but he scares me. You should watch out for him." she told me in a serious tone.

"Okay, I will don't worry. I won't let him hear you." I said to her.

"Thanks" she replied then giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Well, well, well, look at that" I heard Reid say.

"Hi Reid, Tyler!" I heard Carrie say.

"Hey" said Tyler.

"Hey Carrie," said Reid.

"Hey my love" I heard Terrie and Alice say.

"Hi loves," Carrie replied.

"Hey baby," said Karen.

"Hey sweetie," replied Carrie.

"You know, what that reminds me of?" I heard Alice say in a playful tone, pointing at us.

"Oh my gosh we haven't don't that in so long." exclaimed Karen.

"Let's go now," said Terrie. "What do you think, my lovers?"

"I'm in!" I heard Carrie say along with Alice, and Terrie.

"Are you guys interested in going to the beach?" Carrie asked me and the guys.

"Sure," I said as Tyler and Reid nodded in agreement.

"Okay, cool. Let's go ask Pogue and Kate" said Carrie. "You guys go back to get you swim wear. Karen baby get mine too. Oh, something to change into."

"Sure, my love," replied as the others just nodded and headed for the door.

We headed back to the table to see Pogue and Kate making out. "Ew!" said Carrie as she covered my eyes, while covering hers using my back.

"Yes?" said Pogue clearly annoyed, while Kate laughed at Carrie's reaction.

"Want to come to the beach with us?" asked Carrie excitedly grinning.

"Oh, sure. Come on baby. It'll be fun." said Kate, as Pogue reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, go get you swimwear, and extra clothes," said Carrie.

"Okay, let's go baby." said Kate pulling Pogue along.

We followed them out, "See you two later," said Pogue.

"Alright," I replied.

"Time to go to you car, then off to you house and finally the beach!" said Carrie excitedly.

"You must really love the beach," I replied as I carried her towards my car.

"Just about my most favorite place in the world," she replied.

We drove back to my house, it took a while, but I got her to go in with me. I wanted her to meet my mother, to see what my mother thought of her. "What if I make a bad impression with you mom? She'll never let you hang out with me and I'll lose a person who is willing to give me piggyback rides." she started to ramble, it was kind of cute.

"Calm down, you'll be fine," I said as we got to the door.

She took a deep breath as I unlocked the door. She followed me in. "Hello mother," I said.

"Hi Caleb," my mother replied. "Oh, and who is this?"

"This is Carrie Lin, she's a friend from Spenser, she just transferred in this year."

"Hi Mrs. Danvers" I heard Carrie say as she held her hang out for my mother to shake.

"Hi darling, just call me Evelyn," my mom said smiling, shaking her hands.

"What are you doing home so early, my son?" she asked me.

"Oh, actually, I just came home to get some things then we're going to head down to the beach."

"Oh, alright. You two have fun now."

I blushed knowing what my mom was thinking. I just pulled Carrie up to my room as my mom laughed at my reaction. Carrie just looked at me confused. I grabbed my things as she looked around my room. "Done. Let's go." I said to her.

"Okay" she replied grabbing on to my hand.

"Bye, mom. We're going now." I said to my mom as we got down to the last steps.

"Bye Mrs.- I mean Evelyn. It was very nice meeting you." Carrie said to my mom.

"Bye dears and you two have fun. Be safe!" she said as we headed out the doors.

"We will," said Carrie waving good bye.

Then we drove off to the beach. When we got there they weren't around yet, so we sat down and talked. "So, I think Sarah is officially going to kill me" said Carrie.

"Why?" I said, confused.

"She probably thinks I was all over you, being a "slut" and what not" she replied, as she looked up at the stars.

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for you. She can't control who I hang out with." I said putting as she leaned against my chest.

"You now, you're the first guy that was ever such a gentleman to me."

"Well, that's how I was brought up."

"I'm grateful for that," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Carrie Lin!" I heard someone exclaim, causing Carrie to jump.

We both turned around to see Karen, Alice, and Terrie along with  
Reid and Tyler.

"Why didn't you pick up your damn phone?" said Alice sounding annoyed.

Then Carrie reached in to my coat pocket, bringing her phone out. "Sorry Al," replied Carrie.

"Come on let's go change first," said Ter.

"Okay," said Carrie as she got up to follow them.

"Heard you spent the whole day with her," said Reid once they were out of hearing distance.

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"Dude, you are so in to her," said Tyler pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but I don't know if she's in to me," I replied to him.

"Then make a move, or else someone else might," said Tyler. "From what Ter tells me is that she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then"

"Damn!" I heard Reid say.

We turned to see what he was pointing at. It was the girls, they already changed in to swimsuits. I saw Carrie and she was wearing a white bikini, while saying something to Alice causing her to laugh. At this moment my thoughts are, well not very innocent because of Carrie. I then noticed she was the only one dressed like that, while the others had on something that covered more. Then Terrie noticed us staring and mostly at Carrie. She said something to Carrie causing her to blush. While the three girls laughed, Carrie tried to cover up herself, blushing. "Stop staring," she yelled at us.

Which caused all the girls to laugh some more. "Carrie, you look so hot!" I heard Reid say to her, which cause me to glare at him.

"Shut up," she said pouting. "Stupid Alice. You suck!"

"Aw, I love you too!" said Alice.

"Karen baby, why'd you let her do this to me? " Carrie said to Karen pouting.

"It's okay, baby. You look fine." said Karen laughing.

"I hate you guys" said Carrie still pouting.

She then notice us still staring. "Stop staring at me!" she exclaimed, while hiding behind me.

Which cause me to laugh, and her to hit me. She kept her body hidden only showing her face. "Come on baby girl, stop hiding" said Terrie.

"Hey Ter! I'm older than you. I should be the one calling you that." replied Carrie.

"Well, I'm not the one hiding."

"Well, I'm not the one who's got a little more cloth to cover herself up."

"Like we said you look hot it doesn't matter," said Alice.

"It matters, when I feel half naked because of three perverted guys. Not to mention, it's freezing cold. I hate you Alice. Why couldn't you pick something else?" exclaimed Carrie, making the three girls laugh.

"We just think you should show people your killer body," replied Karen.

Carrie just groaned. "Caleb, can I borrow you jacket?" Carrie asked me pouting.

"Nope, sorry. I'm cold too." I replied, with a little laugh.

"Hmph. What happened to being a gentleman?" she replied.

"It went to sleep, but we can share?" I said to her smirking.

"I'll take what I can get," she replied.

I put her on my lap and wrapped my coat around her. I felt her snuggle around my chest trying to get more warmth, so I also wrapped my arms around her.

"Aw, picture perfect," I heard Alice say as she snapped a picture.

"You better start running, love" I heard Carrie say as she got up.

Alice was running towards the water, after she handed the camera to Reid, Carrie ran after Alice. Once Carrie was close enough, she pushed Alice in to the water. They just started a water fight. Then Karen and Terrie went to join as we changed. After we changed we joined them. They didn't notice, so we splashed them causing the girls to scream, making us laugh. Soon we all started going at it, splashing one another. "What, already having fun with out us?" we heard someone say.

"Bet you two had some fun already," said Reid smirking.

"Ew, please keep it clean," I heard Carrie say.

"Aw, baby girl you're so adorable." I heard Alice say to Carrie.

" I'm older than you loser," replied Carrie.

"You may be the oldest, but you're the purest," said Karen smirking.

"Freaks," mumbled Carrie, causing the other three to laugh.

"Whatever, let's start the game," said Terrie.

"Okay!" the three girls exclaimed, excitedly.

"What game?" asked Kate.

"Chicken!" the exclaimed.

"But our rules are different." said Karen.

The four of them explained the rules then we all partnered up. I was with Carrie, while ate was with Pogue, then Terrie and Tyler, and Alice and Reid. While Karen was the referee. We played the game or a while, as we all switched off. Then the four girls played a game themselves. It was Carrie and Karen, against Alice and Terrie. In the end Carrie won, and she fell backwards in to the water laughing. She floated around in the water for a while, then I went to pick her up. Which caused her to squeal. "Hi cutie," she said laughing.

"Hi beautiful" I replied smirking, then threw her back in to the water.

When she didn't resurface I started to looking around for her. Then I felt someone push me in the water. When I resurfaced, I saw Carrie smiling innocently. "Let's go back, we're leaving now." she said getting on my back again.

"You like piggyback rides, huh?" I asked laughing.

"Yup," she replied yawning.

I walked back to the spot we sat at, as she kept running her hand through my hair. We all changed into dry clothes, then separated into groups to go home, or dorms. I got into my car to drive home as Carrie got into the Audi pouting, that she couldn't drive her own car. It was very cute. Kate went in to the same care as them, since it was late . Alice got into the Hummer with Tyler and Reid, as Terrie got in to the Audi, with Karen driving.

When I got home the on person that filled my mind was Carrie. I couldn't stop thinking about her. "Son, you're home," I heard my mom say.

"Yes, mother."

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Mother, it wasn't like that, we were just hanging out at the beach. Pogue and the guys were there, along with her friends too. Carrie and three of her friends transferred here this year."

"Okay, son. I understand, all I will say is to follow you're heart. It's late go to bed."

"Goodnight mother," I said.

"Goodnight Caleb," she replied.

I went up to shower and then laird in bed trying to sleep, but my mind was just plagued with thoughts of Carrie. I soon fell asleep, then in the middle of the night I was awaken, after a really, well intense dream I had that included Carrie. Throughout the night I had some troubles sleeping. Then next morning when I got to class, I was really tired.

"Caleb, are you okay? You seem really tired." I heard that angelic voice of Carrie's.

"I'm fine. I just had troubles sleeping last night." I replied as she sat down next to me.

"Aw, poor dear." she said to me. "Well, I hope you get a better night's rest tonight."

Throughout out all my classes today Carrie kept me up, by writing notes to me, to keep me busy. At lunch we all sat down outside, since today's weather was nice. Pogue, Kate, Tyler, and Terrie went to grab us food. Carrie was talking to Karen leaning against the tree, while Reid was talking to Alice. I sat down next to Carrie. " Hey" I said to them.

"Hey" they all replied.

"Hey" said Carrie. "Put your head down" as she patted her lap.

After I put my head on her lap, as she started to massage my head. "I noticed you had a headache during class." she said to me.

Boy, was she right. My head was killing me, but now it felt so much better.

"Food's here" I heard Reid say.

I sat back up again, as my killer headache returned.

"Here sweetie" said Terrie handing Carrie a sandwich and iced coffee.

"Thanks, my love."

"Here you go, dude" said Tyler handing me my food.

"Where's Kate?" asked Karen after swallowing a bite of her food.

"There she is" said Carrie. "Hey Kate! Karen missed you."

"Aw, missed you too love."

"Me too babe" said Pogue.

"Not you baby" said Kate "Karen"

This had caused all of us to laugh. "Hi Caleb" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Sarah, "Hi Sarah" I replied and went back to eating. " Why don't you sit with us?" said Terrie to Sarah.

"Okay" she said as she sat across from me.

I noticed her give Carrie a slight glare as she noticed the closeness between Carrie and I. it was good Carrie didn't notice though, as she was in deep conversation with Alice. Then she turned around and noticed Sarah. "Oh, hey Sarah! How's it going?" she said.

"Hi Carrie. It's going good, you?" replied Sarah smiling.

"Good, the guys have been showing us around a lot. You should come along with us sometimes." said Carrie.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Then we all went back to eating, with a few conversations going around. When I finished eating, Carrie finished a few moments later. So I put my head back down on her lap, as she went back to massaging it. "Does it still hurt?" she asked in a voice full of concern.

"Yeah, kind of" I replied with my eyes still closed.

"Aw, poor baby" she replied.

She just kept on giving me a head massage, it felt so good. Not long after, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carrie's POV**

"Sh, not so loud. Caleb fell asleep." I said still giving him a massage.

"Your head massages must be good." said Tyler.

"I don't know. He must be more tired than it seems."

"He's lucky," said Karen.

"Why?" asked Pogue.

"He's the first guy to get a head massage from Carrie and she doesn't give it to people often," answered Karen.

"Shut up" I said, smirking.

"Does someone have feelings for our oldest brother?" teased Reid.

"I doubt it! HAHA! She's a little nerd." said Alice.

"You're a little freak!" I replied.

"Bitch!" retorted Alice.

"Whore" I said back.

"Hoe!" she answered in return.

Then the two of us started to laugh, as I kept giving Caleb a head massage.

"No, I don't have feelings for Caleb. Like Al said I'm a little nerd." I said laughing.

I looked down at his face, he is very cute and a gentleman. At this moment I waned to focus on school and the problems a head of us. I just kept massaging his head. He had a really calm and serene look on his face. I looked at the time and I noticed it was almost time for class. "Caleb" I said.

He didn't move or even budge. "Caleb" I repeated again patting his shoulder, but again he didn't move.

I looked at Reid and them. "How do I wake him up?"

"I don't know" said Pogue and Tyler shrugging.

"I got an idea" said Reid smirking.

"And that would be?" I replied arching an eyebrow.

"Kiss him" said Reid.

"Stupid" I replied.

Then I notice Karen, Terrie, and Alice smirk. "Shut up" I said to them.

"You never had you first kiss," exclaimed Sarah, laughing rudely.

"You point being?" I replied.

"That's pretty sad."

"How would it be sad that someone haven't had their first kiss at our age?" said Karen.

"Well, people our age would have had more than their first kiss already, some even given up their first time already too" replied Sarah smirking.

"Slut" I heard Terrie mumbled under her breath.

"Excuse me" said Sarah a little too loud.

However not loud enough to wake up Caleb. That sucked, cause my legs were falling asleep. "Caleb, wake up" I said a little closer to his ears this time.

He moved a little, so I tapped him and called him again a little louder this time, as Terrie started to reply to Sarah. "Caleb" I said, not paying attention to their argument.

Caleb finally opened his eyes, but shut them close because of the sun. I used my hand to bloc the sunlight a bit as he adjusted to the brightness. "Feeling better?" I asked him.

"A lot. Thanks. You're like a miracle worker. " he replied, smiling.

"Glad that you feel better, but can you get up. It's almost time for class and my legs are asleep." I replied laughing.

"Sorry about that"

"it's alright" I said as I got the feeling of my legs back.

I hear Terrie and Alice throw insults at Sarah, then Sarah doing the same. Karen and Kate tried to stop them from arguing. "What happened?" asked Caleb, as he helped me up.

"Tell you later, right now I need to help top this," I replied.

I walked over to where they were arguing. Then Sarah accidentally slapped Alice as Kate was getting pushed back by Sarah. Alice was about to return more than a slap and I saw it in her eyes. Thank goodness there was no one around. Karen tried to calm her down as Terrie got more angered, but she was already being held tightly by Tyler, who was trying to calm her down. Alice was going to slap Sarah until, I screamed "Alice stop!"

"Why the hell should I? She just fucking insulted you and us with her dumb ass shit talk! Did you not fucking hear her insulting us?" replied Alice.

"No, I did not hear it okay? So stop! This isn't even necessary." I replied with the same tone as her.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, so stop!"

"Hell fucking no! You can maybe tae it, but I won't stand for this shit!" said Alice as she was about to slap Sarah.

"I'd like to see you slap me. You and your fucking friends act all innocent to try to get guys in you fucking beds. You're even stupider Carrie. Acting all innocent like you haven't had your first kiss before, you probably fucked a million guys already. Stupid sluts!" said Sarah.

Alice almost slapped her until I grabbed her arm. "Are you fucking serious? You should of fucking heard that. She just said it in front of your damn face." exclaimed Alice extremely pissed off at Sarah's comment and me for not letting her slap Sarah.

I turned to Sarah. "I advise you to leave. I don't care about what you think or say cause frankly I don't live to please you. You can say whatever you like. Trust me, the next time you want to start anything with us, it won't be Alice wanting to hospitalize you." I replied in a tone that said death.

Karen and I kept our hold on Al, since Ter was already calm. "Al, calm the hell down! Why would you even let some who don't now you to even say anything to piss you off."

"She called us fucking sluts! How the fuck can you take it?"

"Well if we aren't sluts then why the hell should I care about the stupid shit she says," I replied. "Why are you going to let words affect you? If you don't put meaning in them then words are meaningless."

Alice shook off our arms, and started to walk off. "Alice you know, I'm right."

"Yeah, I hare you for that." she replied.

"I love you too" I said as Karen, Ter, and I hugged her.

Then we grabbed our thin to go to class. "By the way, Kate, are you okay? I saw her push you." I said.

"I'm fine. At least I know how my room mate is." replied smiling.

"Better late than never" I replied we walked to class.

As we were walking, I jumped on to Karen's back causing her to scream, as Alice, Terrie, and I start to laugh. Then she poked me then I jumped off as Terrie messed up Alice's hair. Then Alice started to go after Terrie as she ran off. I turned around to see the four guys talking, probably about what had happened. Then when I turned back around Kate and Karen were talking as Alice was still going after Terrie. I just walked alone quietly as I was thinking about my life here. I walked into class and sat down in my seat. I felt someone's eyes on me, I turned around to notice Sarah glaring at me. I just rolled my eyes at her and turned back around as Caleb sat down next to me with Karen next to him.

"You okay?" asked.

"Couldn't be any better" I said.

Throughout the whole class I just ignored everyone around me and paid attention in class. After class we went to P.E., the teacher decided to swim so we hung out in the pool the whole time. I swam around a lot thinking about many things. When I got out of the pool at the end of the class, I stood near the edge for a while. Then I felt someone give me a harsh shove and I fell in. all o a sudden I felt my head hit something really hard. The last thing I saw was the water and something red spreading. After all I saw was blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Caleb's POV**

We all got out of the pool to go to the locker rooms, until a loud splash was heard. I turned around to see what was happening. I ran towards the pool to see Carrie, there was also blood coming out of her head. I quickly jumped in to save her.

When I got her out, I noticed there was still blood coming out. I picked her up bridal style and ran her to the infirmary. Once I got there I told the nurse what happened, she said okay and told me to go back to change. I returned to the locker rooms took a quick shower, changed, and went to Carrie's side.

I was told that she was fine and had no concussion I just watched her as she slept on the bed. Not so long after Karen, Terrie, Alice, Kate came in along with Pogue, Tyler, and Reid. "How is she?" asked Karen.

"The nurse said she's fine. She doesn't have a concussion." I replied to her.

"And when will she wake up?" asked Terrie.

"In a few house or tomorrow."

"I'm going to find out who fucking did this and kick their fucking ass." exclaimed Alice extremely mad at what happened to Carrie.

I mean of course they will all be torn up, it was their best friend, they were like sisters.

"Alice, stop" said Karen in a stern tone. "Calm the fuck down."

"Kar, whoever did this, put Ri in a fucking hospital bed. Whoever the bitch is needs to be fucking hurt. Look at what that person did to Ri!" exclaimed Terrie obviously siding with Alice.

"I can see what this person did. How the fuck do you think you'll both find this person, huh? Go around and ask hem did you push Carrie in to the dam pool. Who the hell will answer to that. Do you think Ri will even want you two to go after this person. Do you think Ri needs more shit to happen? So calm both your fucking asses down, because the three of us know clearly what those answers are." said Karen arguing back, as tears star to fall down her face.

I looked over at Alice and Terri they were both crying too. The three of them surrounded Carrie as I stood back for them. We all stood there watching Carrie, then we heard someone come in. it was Sarah that came in, I saw her giving a slight smirk. Then I figured it out, it was her that pushed Carrie into the pool.

"Is Carrie okay?" she asked in a fake tone of concern, trying to mask her happiness in her voice.

"Get the hell out of here." said Alice.

"You're unwelcome here" said Terrie.

"Unless you want us to give you a reason to be here" said Karen.

The three girls sensed the happiness in Sarah's tone of voice. "She pushed Carrie in, " said Tyler with a sense of realization, after Sarah left.

"What the hell is wrong with that bitch." said Reid obviously pissed off at Sarah for what she did.

"What a crazy bitch. Kate will you be okay rooming with her?" asked Pogue.

"Kate you should just live off campus with us. We already bought a place. It has quite a few extra rooms." said Terrie.

"I would love that," said Kate.

"We'll go with you to talk to Provost later, since he already knows about our change" said Karen.

"That would be awesome," exclaimed Kate.

"Now that we're done with that. I'm going to kick that stupid little bitch's ass." said Alice.

"Al! Did we not just go over this shit?" said Karen.

"No, what we went over was finding out who did this! Now that I now who it is, we didn't go over not kicking his ass." said Alice.

"Al, let it fucking go. What we need is for Ri to wake up, not starting shit," said Karen.

" I'm not going to let that bitch walk all over us," said Al.

"We're not letting anyone walk all over us, but we learn to pick our fights. I thought you fucking learned that after last time!" yelled Karen.

"Can you guys fucking shut up? Ri is like this and you guys are just fighting. Why is it when something happens to Ri you guys are always at it! Grow up! This isn't the dame time to be fighting." said Terrie, as Karen and Alice both started to look ashamed.

I guess Carrie was the one who kept them in check with their emotions. They broke in to two fights already with in 10 minutes. "I think we should at least tell Provost Higgins" said Alice staring at Carrie.

"What are you going to tell him, that Sarah did it." said Karen also staring at Carrie.

"We have no proof." said Terrie, doing the same as Karen and Alice.

"I think you guys should stay calm and wait for Carrie to wake up" said Tyler calmly putting a hand on Terrie's shoulder.

We all stayed not saying a word, just waiting for Carrie to wake up. Although the guys, ate and I only met Carrie and these girls for a few days, but we all grew a bond with each other. So this effected us in a way too. This hit me hard though, I didn't know my feelings for her was this strong. When I saw her in the pool, with blood, coming out of her head, my heart stopped. I could barely even think straight. I just wanted her to wake up, so I was able to see her beautiful brown eyes, her mind blowing smile, and her angelic voice. I really wanted to also go slap Sarah for doing this to Carrie, but I couldn't. I was taught to never lay a violent hang on a female. Not only that , but I also know Carrie would dislike me doing that. We all watched Carrie lay in bed with sad, worried eyes. The three girls surrounding Carrie were silently crying, as Kate cried silently with Pogue holding her. Tyler stood silently watching Carrie with a hand on Terrie's shoulder. Reid and Alice was silently holding each other's hands for comfort.

We all stood there watching Carrie, we all of a sudden hear a groan escape her. A few seconds later her beautiful eyes opened. " Where am I? What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You're in the infirmary" said Karen.

"You fell in to the pool and hit you head." said Terrie, as Tyler left to call for the nurse.

"Oh right, I remember someone giving me a harsh shove. Who did it though?" she asked curiously, as she looked around at us.

None of us said a word, although I had a feeling Alice wanted to. "How are you feeling, dear?" I heard the nurse as she walked in towards Carrie.

"I feel fine, mam." replied Carrie.

"Well, I called one of my friends, who is a doctor to check your head just incase. So you kids need to go out to wait," said the nurse.

Well all nodded, and went outside to wait, then 30 minutes later the nurse, doctor, and Carrie came out. "Thank you" said Carrie giving them both a handshake.

"Are you okay?" asked Karen as Carrie walked towards us.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Sorry, for making you guy worry."

The three girls didn't say a thing, they just pulled her into a silent hug. "I'm fine, don't worry," she said to them as they release her.

"I'm going to make that crazy bitch pay," I heard Alice say.

"Who?" asked Carrie. "Pay what?"

"Sarah, for pushing you in to the pool," Alice replied.

"Alice, don't. I'm fine alright, so it doesn't matter. If she can live with her own conscious then let her be. Her life not mine, or yours" said Carrie.

"But" said Alice.

"I said no, Al. let it got, okay? Please." said Carrie, pouting.

"Fine, but if there's a next time." said Alice.

"Okay, I got it. Thanks, I love you." Carrie replied hugging her. "But, Kate will you be fine rooming with her?"

"Oh, right we forgot, Kate will be living with us." said Terrie.

"Really? Cause that would be awesome!" asked Carrie excitedly.

"Yeah, we just need to talk to Provost Higgins," said Kate.

After that she gave Pogue, Reid, and Tyler each a hug for making them worry. Then she came to me and gave me a hug saying the same. After that she got on my back, making me laugh. "Let's go to my dorm," she said to me. " We'll meet up with you guys at the parking lot, I need to go get something. Figure out where to eat, because I'm hungry." she said to them.

Then we walked off to her dorm, as the rest of them group walked the other direction to the parking lot. Our walk towards her dorm was silent. "Sorry for making you worry." she said to me.

"It's fine. I'm just glad that you're okay" I replied.

"Thanks" she said to me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

When we go to her dorm, she opened the door. She changed out of her clothes, grabbed her money, keys, and music played. We then went to meet up with the rest of them. They decided to go to eat at a diner, rather than go to Nicky's since it would be very loud and it might give Carrie a headache, we all agreed. So Terrie, Alice, and Karen got into the Hummer with Reid and Tyler. Since the girls didn't want to drive. Kate got on the Ducati with Pogue, as Carrie got in to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carrie's POV**

For the next few days, they all kept a close eye on me. They also made sure I was with someone at all times. I complained about it being unnecessary, but they didn't listen. Oh, well at least today was finally Saturday. We were moving into our and Provost Higgins also allowed Kate to move in with us. We packed up our things last night. We even moved Kate's things to our room and Kate even slept in our dorm last night. However we didn't really sleep, the five of us spent the whole night talking and playing truth or dare.

Then I heard knocking at our door, but none of us wanted to get up. We were all dead tried from our activities of last night. "Kar get the door," I said sleepily.

"You get it" she replied throwing a pillow at me.

"Fine, sheesh." I mumbled getting up in my tank top and extremely short-shorts. "Good morning, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, you can help me by dressing up like that daily" I heard Reid's perverted voice say.

I took the pillow that Karen threw at me and smacked him on the head with it. After I finally looked up to see Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb also standing there. I gave them each a hug, except for Reid. "What about me?" said Reid pouting.

"What about you, sir?" I replied.

"I want a hug," he said.

"No way, pervert," i said

I let them all inside, as I went to wake up the girls up. Alive threw her pillow at me and I just threw it back at her. After that I just grabbed a pair of jean and a t-shirt, to change in the bathroom. When I was done they finally got up, Alice and Terrie went back to their rooms. Karen went to change, as Kate leaned on Pogue's shoulder still half asleep. "What did you girls do last night?" asked Pogue.

"Girl stuff," I replied. "Hey, let's start moving the boxes."

Caleb and Tyler got up to help, as Reid sat there pouting about not getting a hug. So, I went over to give him a hug, then said, "C'mon, help me with the boxes."

We managed to put quite a few boxes in Tyler and Caleb's car. When we got back I gave Karen the keys to my car as Terrie, Alice, and Kate grabbed the things we put in smaller boxes and bags. They bought the boys to the house, I went to get Terrie's motorcycle to drive it up there first. When I got there they unloaded the boxes. Kate, Karen, Terrie, Alice, and Pogue was going to stay behind to start unpacking. I got into Caleb's car, so we can drive back. We got the rest of the boxes, then I got on Karen's motorcycle, as I gave Reid the keys to Alice's motorcycle. After we unloaded everything. I told Caleb to go back with me to return the dorm keys to Provost Higgins, get our bags, and so I can get my motorcycle. So when we got back I got the bags, I got the bags, and return the keys to Provost Higgins. After I put all of our things into Caleb's car, I got on to my motorcycle. "Race you," I told him.

"Okay, but what does the winner get?" replied Caleb.

"We'll see who wins first" I replied.

We went, but we were neck and neck. Then Caleb managed to get ahead of me, I smirked as I got closer to him. However in the end he won. "Darn" I said as I got off to take off my helmet. "You're the first guy to beat me."

"So, what I win?" he asked me putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Depends on what you want?" I asked.

"How about a date?" he asked.

"Is that how you ask a girl out. Get them to lose a game or a bet." I replied jokingly. "But I would love to go on a date with you, Mr. Danvers"

"Okay then how about I pick you up tomorrow at 10, I'll plan out our whole day."

"Your choice, don't worry. I'll be ready," I replied, then we went inside the house.

We spent the whole day unpacking and everything. We let the guys fix up the living room and kitchen as we each went to fix up our own rooms. I unpacked all my clothes, then I unpacked my laptop. After I unpacked all my CDs, books, and DVDs. When I finished, I laid on my bed. "Hey cutie," I heard Caleb's sexy voice.

Wait, did I just think Caleb's voice was sexy? Holy crap, yes I did. Well I guess it is sexy, and he has such a cute face. I felt my own face start to blush. "Are you okay?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's up sexy?" I said.

"Nothing, just checking on you."

"I'm done with everything," I said as I laid on my bed tired.

"Okay" Caleb replied sitting down next to me.

We both sat there silently enjoying each other's presence. I don't know what Caleb thought, but it was calming and awkward. What was wrong with me? Why was I for once speechless? What was with the awkwardness I felt? "What's wrong? " I heard Caleb ask.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about some stuff. Sorry, did you say something?" I replied.

"I was just saying this house is so bit. It can fit all of you girls and us. Where'd you get the money?"

"That was the point, incase you guy ever sleep over. My dad he wants me to splurge once in a while, but I don't. I only get things when I need to, so yeah."

"That's very interesting." he replied.

"Tell me about it" I replied. "he's got thins philosophy of me spending or buying makes me happy. I don't even care about spending or buying a thing."

"Maybe he just wants to see you happy," said Caleb.

"He already gave me happiness," I replied.

I stared at my room, sighing. Then I just closed my eyes, we just enjoyed each other's company it was quiet, but also comforting. When I opened my eyes again, I noticed it was later into the day. It was like 7:30. I must of fallen asleep, I got up went to the bathroom to wash my face to wake myself up more.

After all that I went downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room watching television, which was installed in a few days before.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Caleb said to me hen he turned around.

"Hey everybody," I said as the others turned around too.

"Why don't you come watch with us?" said Kate.

"No, it's okay" I replied and walked into the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen and decided to make dinner. So I looked in the fridge and cupboards to see what there was in the end, I decided to make chicken alfredo, with some garlic bread. "What you up to?" I heard someone say as I put the garlic bread in the oven.

"Making dinner," I said as I turned back around to see Caleb standing there.

"Oh, need help?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. I got it" I replied smiling. "Why don't you go back to watch the movie with them?"

"No, its alright. I wasn't interested in the movie. So it's fine, I'll sit and watch."

I just shrugged as he sat down, as I made dinner s he just kept me company, by asking questions and just talking to me. "Hey Caleb, can you call everyone in for me?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied as I finished putting everything together and washed my hands.

After I finished washing my hands everybody walked in and sat down. It was a nice round table so everyone was kind of close to one another. It was Karen and on her left was Pogue, then Kate, Reid, Alice, Terrie, Tyler, and Caleb. So I sat down in between Caleb and Karen.

Everyone started eating and talking to one anther. I look around to see everyone looking happy and laughing. It made me so happy, as I look around the tale the last person I saw was Caleb. He was also staring back at me smiling. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked quietly in concern.

"No, nothing. Everything is great. You're a great cook." he replied.

"Thanks, but seriously I'm not that great. Terri is one of the better cooks in the house," I whispered. "Her dream job is to actually become a cook."

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I replied confused.

"What do you want to become?" he asked.

"How about you guess?"

"Give me some clues. It's hard without clues."

"Hm, well this job has to do with kids" I said.

"A kid's doctor?"

"Which one?"

"The one who gives birth?"

"Nope"

"A pediatrician?"

"Nope"

"If it isn't doctors, then principal?"

"No way"

"Okay, then teacher?"

"Yup. I thought you would of thought of that first." I replied nodding my head.

"Don't know, why? But I didn't think of it."

"Sometimes the more obvious they are, the harder it is"

"True. I be you be a great teacher though. What kind of teacher do you want to be?" he asked.

"Kindergarten teacher or child care teacher." I replied. "What about you, what do you want to do?"

"Guess," he said as he continued to eat.

"Hm" I replied taking a bite out of my food.

"Carrie, this is awesome food," I heard Reid exclaim.

"Thanks Reid, but Terrie's food is better" I replied. "She's an awesome cook."

"Really? Will you cook for us one day, Ter?" asked Tyler excitedly.

"I'm not that great of a cook," said Terrie as she started to blush.

"Whatever, you seafood alfredo is like to die for." said Karen.

"Remember the pineapple fried rice. Oh my goodness, it was so awesome." exclaimed Al.

"Don't forget, your cheesecake, it was like bliss in your mouth." I added.

"Stop exaggerating, girls" said Terrie.

"We're just speaking the truth, no harm done," I replied.

"Shut up Car." said Ter pouting.

"Fine" I retorted. "But you are a great cook."

At the end of that conversation, Terrie decided to cook for us this coming Friday. After dinner, Karen and I did the dishes, well Karen did, by "using" it, as I made a dessert. "Geez, lazy bum." I said to her.

"What? Jealous, that you didn't think of that" she replied laughing.

"Not even," I replied. "You could of saved a few to do incase anyone comes in."

"I'll just say I'm fast. Don't worry Ri."

I just laughed at her. After I finish making dessert, which was mango sago. I had to cool it by "using" it though.

We bought the dessert and gave it to them, when I turned the only seat for me was one next to Caleb. I saw Alice and Terri smirk, causing me to roll my eyes. I say down next to Caleb, it was actually pretty close together too, like touching each other as we moved around. We all ate our dessert, as Alice popped in one of my favorite movie Alvin and the Chipmunks 2. "I love you Al!" I exclaimed laughing.

Alice and the girls also laughed with me. We all quiet down to watch it. I finished my dessert, after I set it down on the table I noticed I was the last one done, so I grabbed all the bowls and put it in the sink, then "used" it to get the dishes done. Then I went back to my seat and got comfortable to continue watching the movie.

When I opened my eyes, after I adjusted to the light shining from the television. We all fell asleep in the living room. I was about to get up, but I felt something tighten around my waist. I look down to see Caleb's arm and I started to blush. Since I couldn't go anywhere I just laid back down and fell back asleep. I felt safe and happy being in his arms actually, so I didn't mind.

Wait, hold up! Was I really falling for Caleb Danvers? That's impossible, I can't really fall for him, can I? I shouldn't fall for him, I don't need love to distract me right now. Falling for him might put us both in more danger. So now I have to ignore all these feelings.

When I opened my eyes again I noticed it was only Caleb and I in the room. He was still asleep, he had this very cute and innocent look. As I looked at him, his eyes all of a sudden opened. I jumped a little and almost fell off the couch. However he tightened his grip around my waist to prevent me from falling.

"Thanks" I said to him.

"Good morning to you too," he replied to me, with a little smirk.

Then we just both started to laugh, as the others walked in to the living room. " You two are finally awake," said Alice.

"Good morning" I said to them.

"Sweetie, it's almost 12" Karen said to me

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Stop scaring her. Don't worry, it's only 9" said Terrie.

So I threw a pillow that was on the floor at Karen's face. She looked shocked for a moment, then threw it back at me as I dodged it. "Well, whatever I'm going to shower, talk to you all later." I said to them as I walked upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my clothes and went to shower. After my shower and doing everything I needed to do I went downstairs. I went downstairs to make my breakfast, which consisted of a bagel and cream cheese. After I made breakfast, I sat there on the table eating.

"So do you want me to wait for you? Or do you want me to pick you up later?" I heard someone ask.

I look up to see Caleb standing at the kitchen door. "Oh, we can go now, just give me a minute to get something from my room?" I asked getting up.

"Sure, I'll wait for you in the living room." he replied smiling.

I nodded as I left the kitchen, I went up to my room to get my wallet and digital camera. Then I grabbed my handbag and put it all in. then went back downstairs to see Caleb in the living room, holding something with a napkin. "Let's go" I said to him smiling.

"Okay" he replied as we got ready to leave.

"Where are you two going?" I heard Ter ask.

"Out" I replied.

"On a date?" Al asked popping out from behind Ter.

"You can say that" replied Caleb.

"Okay, then have fun you ids! Don't go out too late!" the both said.

I just rolled my eyes and we left the house. Then I heard them laughing. "Stupid" I muttered laughing along with them just not as loud.

As we got in to Caleb's car, my phone went off indicating a text message. It was from Karen. "What he heck is wrong with them?" she asked.

I replied telling her what had happened, then just threw my phone into my bag. "Here's your bagel" said Caleb handing me what was in his hand.

"Oh, thanks. I almost forgot about it." I replied smiling.

I quietly sat there and ate, while we drove to his house. After I finished eating I took our my camera and took a few pictures of the surroundings. After a few pictures I started examining each picture. "You seem to be really into you pictures," I heard Caleb say.

I looked up at the driver's seat to find no one there. "What the?" I said.

"This side" he said poking a side of my cheek.

So I looked on the other side, to find him smiling at me.

"Is you idea of a date scaring me?" I asked smiling.

"Nope, but hey that doesn't sound like a bad idea" he replied teasing me.

"That's mean" I retorted punching his shoulder.

"Ow, c'mon miss, I'm not going to let you stay out here alone." he said grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Thanks" I replied laughing, getting out of the car.

We walked up to his house, when we get in no one was in the house. I followed Caleb to his room. "I'm sorry, I'm going to take a quick shower, you don't mind right?" he said to me.

"No, go right ahead" I replied.

"Sorry" he said.

"Go shower, I don't mind seriously, it's fine." I retorted pushing him towards the bathroom.

After he got in to the bathroom, I looked around his room. He was a pretty neat person, maybe even neater than me. I then saw a shelf with books and Cds, so I went over to check it out. I was looking at his collection of Cds, until I felt as if someone was staring at me. I turned around and saw a darkling, I screamed a little. Then quickly looked at the bathroom door to make sure, Caleb didn't hear anything. The darkling was in the form of the dead kid from the Dells. It stared at me for a few more seconds and just disappeared. I quickly grabbed my handbag to get my cell phone, once I got it I called Karen. After two rings Karen picked up. "What's up?" she said.

"Someone just sent me a darkling" I replied sitting down on Caleb's bed facing the bathroom door to make sure it doesn't open. "It was in the form of that guys who died at the Dells."

"Who would send it? No one should know about us, well yet." said Karen.

"I don't know, but it stared at me for a while and disappeared."

"Wait, did Caleb see it?"

"No, he's showering. Do you think the darling was suppose to be for him rather than me?"

"But who would send him one?"

"I don't now, we need to keep a better watch now. That was also some strong magic."

"Yeah, I felt something, but I thought it was the guys messing around."

I noticed the doorknob started twisting so I replied to Karen saying "I'll talk to you later about this, bye love"

"Okay, talk to you later, bye beautiful" she replied understanding.

"You okay?" I heard Caleb say.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

"I heard you scream a little." he answered.

"Oh, that was nothing. I got scared by my phone." I said.

I felt so bad lying to Caleb. When Caleb was done with what he needed to do. We left for his car once again. He started to drive, it was quiet in the car. It was a calming silence, rather than an awkward one. I closed my eyes for a while, when all of a sudden Caleb grabbed my hand while driving with one hand. I opened my eyes, and noticed he had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked with my voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous" he replied.

"Nervous? Of what?" he replied.

"Taking someone like you on a date" he answered.

"Is that an insult?"

"No, no insult at all, don't worry."

I just laughed then closed my eyes again, however this time I also kept a hold of his hand. Using my other hand I drew circles on his hang. What he didn't know is that it's a nervous habit of mine.

I was nervous to be on this date with him. This was actually my first date with anyone. I tried to think of this as a normal hangout, but I couldn't. the more I thought about it, the more nervous I got. So I tried to not think about any of it. However I also needed to keep my mind busy, so I won't think about the darkling at first.

When I looked over at Caleb, he still had a worried look. Except this time he had a half-smile on his face. It made me a little more calm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Caleb's POV**

I needed to calm myself down, so I all of a sudden grabbed on to Carrie's hand. She then noticed my worry and asked me what was wrong. I couldn't tell her when I was in the shower I sense strong magic. She would either think I'm crazy or joking. Instead I told her I was nervous of our date. I kind of was, but man she must think I'm kind of lame.

I mean I am kind of nervous about this date. She is different than any other girl I met before, and I seriously have strong feelings for this girl. I just hope she enjoys what I had planned for her.

"So, where are we going?" she asked me.

"Well, there's a carnival in town, so I was thinking we can hang out there, then drive to the beach to watch the sunset" I answered.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" she exclaimed in excitement.

I was glad that she liked the plans. The whole ride there I held on to her hand. When I parked I got our to open the door for her. We walked around and talked. "Oh, let's go in to the fun house." she exclaimed.

It was something I never thought a girl would chose, but then again she was different. We both got in line waiting, who would thought there would be a line for this. Well now I have more time to talk to her. "So are you enjoying Spenser?" I asked her.

"It's okay, considering I haven't really made friends other than you, the guys, and Kate. The academics is good too, although some is kind of boring. But I enjoy most of it," she replied. "Hey, you want to play a game?"

"Sure, what's the game?"

"40 questions."

"What?"

"You know like 20 questions, but instead of 20, it's 40" she said as she took out her phone to put it on silent. "Oh, okay, who's first?" asked Carrie.

"Let's flip a coin," I suggested as she nodded.

So I took a coin from my wallet. "Call it," I said to her as I flipped the coin. "Heads" she said as she watched the coin.

"Tails, sorry mam, but I'm first" I said smirking.

"Ask away, hold up. Okay, so if either of us lie than the other person can ask another question" she said.

"Okay then first question, favorite colors?" I asked.

"Hm, black, silver, purple, white, and blue." she answered.

"Okay, your turn now"

"Same question" she said.

"Black, clue, grey, and white" I replied.

For the first ten questions we asked each other simple questions, then it started to get a little personal. I was about to ask a question, but we finally got into the fun house. So we both went in, Carrie was screaming out of fear and excitement, and laughing at the same time, as she held on to my hand the whole time. By the time we got out "That was fun!" she exclaimed.

I laughed at her reaction. "C'mon let's go!" she exclaimed grabbing my hands.

We went on many rides and things. "I'm getting hungry. Want to go get something to eat?" she asked me.

"Let's go then" I replied.

We walked over to the section with different food. The food was all kind of, well had weird names. We walked around looking at the kinds of food. "Hey, I dare you to eat that," Carrie said to me pointing at a stand. "It has a funny name, ha-ha."

I looked over at what she was pointing at; it was called "Deep Fried Feathers". She and I laughed at it, but it was just fried chicken, so it was fine. "So, what do you want to eat then?" I asked.

"Oh my goodness! Funnel cake!" she exclaimed pointing at it smiling excitedly.

"Let's go get food then" I said to her.

"Okay I'll go get my food and you go get yours, then just meet back here."

I nodded as we separated, forcing myself to let go of her hand. When I finished ordering my food, I look for Carrie to find her still in line. So I went over to her then stood next to her. "You're so slow" I joked.

"Hmph" she pouted.

She ordered and was about to pay, but I went ahead of her and paid for her. "Hey, that's unfair," she said.

"It's the point of a date. The guy pays for the girl." I said.

"Who says that? There's no law that states a guy always pay for a girl on a date." She replied.

"Well too late. I already paid" I said to her.

"Geez, why can't I just pay?" she muttered.

"C'mon, let's go grab a seat." I said grabbing her hand once again.

"Fine" she said following me towards the table.

When we sat down, she was still pouting. I laughed at her reaction. "Let's just eat." I said to her.

"If the next time you don't let me pay, I'll be mad at you" she warned.

"We'll see" I said teasing her.

"Hey!" she whined.

"C'mon I'm just being a gentleman."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I already know you are, so don't worry."

We both started to eat, as I fed her some chicken. She gave me some of her funnel cake, while we continued the 40 questions game. By the time, we finished eating the game was finished. We walked around some more after eating. We played some games, and I manage to win her a few stuffed animals. We were walking around then she stopped and stared at something. "What's wrong?" I said.

"That's so cute" she replied pointing at something.

I looked up to see what she was pointing at; it was a gigantic life size bear. "It's so huge. Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed staring at it.

So I went up to the stand and asked "How do I win that teddy bear?" pointing at the bear.

"No, Caleb you don't have to. Don't worry about it." She said to me.

"It's fine" I said to her.

After about 10 games I won the bear for her. "Oh my goodness! Thank you Caleb!" she exclaimed hugging me. "Thank you so much! You're so awesome!"

"No problem," I said to her, while handing her the bear.

"Thanks! You're such a great friend." She exclaimed, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome" I said to her.

I watched her holding on to the bear; it was taller than her too. She then put the bear on her back, as we kept walking she kept thanking me. As we walked, this guy bumped in to here almost causing Carrie to fall. It was good I caught her on time. "Are you okay?" I said holding her small waist.

"I'm- I'm fine" she replied standing back on her feet. "Thanks"

"No problem. Let's go, alright?" I said to her.

"Sure" she replied grabbing on to my hand again.

We walked to my car, as we put the bear in the backseat. We got in and drove off to the beach. When we got to the beach we walked around a lot. Also took many pictures, she kept taking pictures, some of me and some of us together. Then we walked around near the water, as we walked we continued to talked. Then we found a nice spot to watch the sunset. "So, what's happening after?" she asked me as she stared up towards the sky.

"Well, last night you must of fallen asleep, but Reid wants us all to hang out at Nicky's" I replied.

"Oh, hm, okay then" she said sounding a little disappointed.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering why Reid likes to go there so much. What's so great about that place anyways? Is there a certain someone he wants to impress there?" she asked.

"Well, there's not much to do here in Ispwhich. Besides Reid's always been a flirt like that, so I doubt he'll have someone that'll catch his eye." I replied, why was she all of a sudden so interested in Reid.

"So, he's the true playboy, huh?"

"If you want to put it that way."

"Hm, I wonder what kind of girl will one day steal his heart."

"You seem very interested in him"

"Why can't I be? He's a friend of mine too, right?"

"I guess you can say that."

I must say I was kind of jealous of Reid. Was she interested in him, what's so great about him? I mean I know he's my brother and all, but damn I'm seriously very jealous of him at the moment. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" I heard her exclaim.

I look over to see her looking at how happy she was, but too bad she doesn't cant me to be here.

"Caleb! Look, it's so amazing!" she said grabbing on to my hand.

"Yeah, it's great" I replied.

"Thanks for today," she said to me as she hugged me tightly.

She then just gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Wow, this is so beautiful," she said leaning on my shoulder still holding on to my hand, smiling brightly.

We both sat together, there until the sun fully went down. We sat there a while longer enjoying each other's company. I liked being around Carrie, she made me feel comfort and happiness. The simplest things she did and said to me were to different to me. I wanted to enjoy my time with her longer, but sadly my phone had to ring. Also it was Reid, someone I didn't exactly want to talking to right now. "Hello" I said in to the phone, with Carrie staring at me intently smiling.

"Hey bro! where you two at? Unless you two are busy going at it, ya know," he said joking.

"Shut up. We're at the beach." I replied.

"Oh, so you guys like having you fun there" he said, I can almost hear his smirk.

"We're coming, chill" I replied rolling my eyes, causing Carrie to laugh.

"Alright, bro. see you soon"

"Bye," I said hanging up, staring at Carrie who was just smiling at me.

"Reid and them are waiting for us" I told her as I got up, and offered my hand to help her.

"Aw, we have to leave now," she said pouting, while holding on to my hang to get up.

"I'll tae you can here soon, if you like" I said to her as we slowly walk towards my cay.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course, I promise," I replied to her.

"That would be great!" she exclaimed.

When we got to there door I opened the passenger doors for her as she got in, then when we were ready, I drove us of to Nicky's. when I parked, I got out to open the door for Carrie. I had to par a block away from Nicky's due to the lack of parking space. As we walked towards Nicky's, Carrie kept a hold on to my hand and I lied that. When we were almost at the door Carrie stopped, so I turned around to see what was wrong. "I had a great day today. Thanks a lot Caleb." she said as she gave me a hug, then a kiss on the cheek before she released me from that warm sweet hug of hers.

We walked in and looked for Pogue, Karen, Kate, Terrie, Reid, and Alice. We spotted them at a table, so we walked towards them. "Hey everyone," said Carrie as we got closer.

In return we heard a mix of greetings from them. Carrie then went to sit next to Alice and I noticed next to Carrie was an open seat for me to sit next to her. I noticed my brothers smirk, and the girls wearing a triumphant smile. Too bad Carrie isn't into me thought. She was talking to Alice, as Reid tried to gain Alice's attention. Then Reid gave up and asked us all is we all wanted food. We all answered except for Carrie, "You don't want to eat?" I asked her.

"I'll steal food from you," she said quietly. "Unless this isn't apart of our date."

"Only if u want it to me." I said to her, winking.

"I get free food, so he what the heck." she said, laughing quietly. "Look at what you did, I spent one day with you and you managed to spoil me."

"I'll take it as a good thing." I replied.

"Here's your food" I heard Tyler and Reid say.

They handed everyone their food, we all ate. Carrie got up to go get a drink. I watched her as she walked over. She also started making conversation with Nicky. After a few moments we heard a loud crash. We then looked around to see people crowding the spot where Carrie was at ordering her drink. The three girls automatically rushed over and we all followed. When we got through the crowd we saw Alice and Karen holding back Carrie, while Terrie kept the space between Carrie and whoever that was on the floor. I just noticed it was a girl with blonde hair, but I didn't care who it was at the moment. I was just worried about Carrie, the look in her eyes was true anger.

All of a sudden, she escaped Alice and Karen's grip and managed to push Terrie out of the way with out hurting her. She grabbed the girl's hair to show her face and it was Sarah. Then she slapped Sarah in the face so hard that Sarah started to bleed at the corner of her mouth. "What bitch? Is that all you can do? I'm sure that would make you brother very proud" I heard Sarah say.

I saw Carried get even more made, which I didn't even think was possible. Carried was about to punch Sarah, but Alice and Karen pulled Carrie back in time while Terrie helped push Carrie back. They were all trying to calm don Carrie, but it didn't seem as id Carrie was even listening. At the corner o my eye, I saw Sarah stand up. "Your brother was probably so disappointed in you, that's why he overdose and killed himself, huh Carrie?" Sarah kept saying provoking Carrie.

"Ri, calm down. You know it's not true. You know Kevin loved you very much," I heard Karen say to Carrie.

"Yeah, this stupid Barbie, doesn't now anything" continued Alice.

"Kev wouldn't want to see you like this. Remember what he said, 'Pick you fight and you won't kill your own rights' C'mon Ri, chill," said Terrie.

Once again Carrie managed to escape, the three girls. So I went up to her and grabbed her by the waist holding her back. "Calm down. She's not worth it" I said in her ear trying to calm her down.

I noticed around us many people was still frozen in shock and fear seeing Carrie like that. One of them was also Nicky, who probably thought of her as a sweet, innocent chick. I know for sure Pogue, Kate, Reid, and Tyler was shocked. Carrie kept trying to escape my grip on her, while Sarah opened her stupid mouth to say something again. "Your parents probably hates you so much for killing their one and only son. That's why they sent you here, huh? They probably can't even stand to say your name, or even mention you."

Somehow she managed to escape my grip on her. Once again, Sarah was on the floor, as Carrie poured some random drink all over Sarah. She also slapped and punch her a few times. This time Karen, Alice, and Terrie managed to grab her and keep a tight grip on her. "Talk about my brother, parents, and friends again, I swear, you'll burn in hell. By the way, if you haven't fucking noticed Caleb's not into you and is not some kind o item you can claim. So stop being a stupid brainless blonde. This is the first and last time I will warn you talk about my brother or parents one more time and it will only take a second to make you feel pain." Carrie said to Sarah in a tone that sound as if she'll kill you.

She managed to get Karen, Terrie, and Alice to release her, and she just walked out of Nicky's. soon after she left Karen and Terrie managed to follow Carrie out, while Alice stayed behind to fix the mess, but before Karen and Terrie left they both glared at Sarah. "You know, you're lucky Karen didn't hospitalize you, cause if that was me you might as well be half dead!" said Karen in a death tone.

"You thin, you're so smart provoking Carrie, huh? Guess what, it's going to become your worst nightmare ever. So bad that you'll wish you were dead." said Terrie before they ran out after Carrie.

"you're going to wish that you can sleep with one eye open because you're going to need it." said Alice.

Alice cleaned up all the broken glass and well mess that Carrie made. Ate was the first one to come out of shock, so she helped Alice. Once they were finished Alice got a call. She picked up and listened to what the person on the line had to say. After a moment, "WHAT?" exclaimed Alice. "Did you two check everywhere around the block?"

She listened, then said, "Okay, we're coming."

Alice hung up grabbed her jacket and said "Carrie's missing!"

"WHAT?" we all exclaimed to the news.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go meet Alice and Karen." she said.

We all grabbed out jackets and followed Alice out. "If anything happened to Carrie, you better learn to watch your every move, step, and breath" said Alice in a serious tone, as she spoke to Sarah, before running out of Nicky's, as we followed behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Carrie's POV**

How dare that stupid Blondie say that crap about my family and I. who the hell does she think she is? I was beyond mad, I was infuriated. It took every fiber of my being in there to not "use" it on her. I wanted to just send her up to the ceiling and let her fall head first in to the floor boards. After I got out of Nicky's, I went into the alleyway made sure no one was around and transferred myself to the beach. To where Caleb and I were sitting when we were watching the sunset.

I'm probably making Karen and them worry, but I didn't care at the moment, I just wanted to be alone. As I started to calm down, I started to feel a little stupid. Why did I let her petty worst get to me? Soon I started to be disappointed in myself. I started to cry, then I remembered the shock and fear I saw in many people's eyes. Also the worry in Karen, Terrie, Alice, and Caleb's eyes.

I sat there staring out at the ocean looking at the reflection of the moon. Then I got up to walk towards the ocean, wanting to feel the water in on my feet. I walked deeper in to the water, not caring if my pants was wet or not. The water was at my ankles, as I continued to walk deeper, when all of a sudden someone pulled me out of the water, holding on to my waist. When I was put down again, I was facing Caleb, and he looked mad. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he exclaimed holding on to my waist.

"What are you talking about?" I replied in a obvious annoyed tone.

"You know what I'm talking about." he said in that same mad tone. "Ending you life like that."

"You think I was trying to end my like!" I exclaimed in an obvious tone of shock.

"Wait! You weren't?" Caleb asked dumbfounded.

"Why would I?" I asked him.

"Sorry I just- "

"What? That's just stupid. I may have let her get to me, but serious enough to end my life. I don't think so."

"Sorry"

"It's okay. By the way, how did you know I would be here?"

"Well I remember you telling me how much you enjoyed the beach, so I gave it a try."

"Oh, okay. Can you stay here with me for a while?"

"if you agree to stay away from the water?"

"Okay. I can handle that" I answered smiling, as I grabbed Caleb's hand in mine.

He didn't seem to mind it, so I kept my hold on to Caleb's hand. We sat down and enjoyed each other's company. "Carrie?" Caleb said.

"Yes, Caleb" I replied.

"What happened to you brother, if you don't mind me asking" he said.

"It's not time to tell you yet. I'm sorry, but I promise I'll tell you when the time is right, okay Caleb?" I pleaded.

"Okay, I'll wait." he replied giving me one of his sexy smiles. "But at least tell me, what you were doing in the water, cold at night?"

"Simple I just wanted to feel the water."

"Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

"It's alright. I'm sorry I snapped at you though."

"It's okay. Everyone has their moments."

I then gave Caleb a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I sat back down and leaned my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I was feeling very comfortable, and soon I drifted in to blackness.

When I woke up, it was morning, and once again I was in Caleb's room. He was sleeping next to me peacefully smiling. Thank goodness today was a weekend. Then I looked down and noticed I had on one of Caleb's big t-shirts and his shorts, I gasped. Did Caleb help me change? How can he do that? I trusted him, so much. Soon after Caleb woke up, "Did you-?"I asked pointing at the clothes I had on.

He immediately understood. "Oh! No! Of course not! My mom did, don't worry"

"Oh, okay! I'm sorry about that. I was just paranoid." I mumbled blushing.

I noticed that Caleb was, well topless. Which made me blush even more, but I tried to hide it under the covers. I noticed he was, um, kind of on top of me. His arms were on each side of me, so I wasn't able to escape. I noticed Caleb smirking and looking at me. "Caleb, wh-what are you doing?" I said as he got closer to me, as I kept moving back until I had no where to move.

He got so close to me that I felt his hot breath on me. I thought he was about to kiss me, until he moved back and started to laugh. I was still frozen in shock, until a few seconds after. Then I just grabbed his pillow and hit him on the face with it. I pretended to be mad at him as I sat on the edge of his bed. He sat next to me and noticed me mad. "I'm sorry Carrie." he said to me.

I ignored him as he also put his hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me into a hug. I was about to push him away, trying to still act mad. However I stated to laugh, then I grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. He then grabbed the other pillow and hit me with it. I looked at him shocked, as we both started to laugh, then continued with the pillow fight.

I made Caleb fall back on to his bed and all of a sudden he made me fall on top of him. I looked down at him and got mesmerized by his eyes. I was to sit back up, but Caleb placed his arms around my waist preventing me from getting up. He started to move himself close to me, as I mimicked his movements, staring in to his amazing brown eyes. We were a millimeter apart, as we stared in to each other's brown eyes. One of his arm around my waist and his other on my back. He was pushing me towards him, and I was letting him.

I wasn't bothering to even stop him. For once I actually wanted something like this to happen. Soon I was even moving on my own, I was probably blushing like a crazy maniac. Our lips were about to touch, the door banged open. I jumped and fell off Caleb's bed, since we were on the edge. I felt my face getting even more heated. I looked up and saw Reid, Tyler, and Pogue standing there, which made me blush even more. It was awkward silence, until I heard my phone ring, I went to grab my phone as fast as possible. I rant into the bathroom to talk on the phone, it was Karen calling.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" I said closing the bathroom door.

"Love, where are you?" asked Karen urgently.

"Caleb's house, why?" I replied.

"Our parent's are here."

"When you say 'our' do you mean your parents and my parents or all four of our parents? "

"All of our parent. Your's, mine's, Alice's, and Terrie's." she replied.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, so get home now! Ri, we told them you went out for a drive."

"Without my car" I pointed out as I went out to grab my clothes.

"Come home with a car" she said.

"How am I going to get a freaking car?" I asked closing the bathroom door once again.

"Borrow Caleb's" she said.

"Worth a shot. I'll talk to you later. I'll get back soon."

"Okay, and tell the guys not to come over for three days and we can't hang out with them tonight."

"Okay, bye love. Shit! I need to go buy a new outfit."

"Okay, just chill thought, come back soon!"

"Okay, bye" I hung up and quickly changed.

When I ran back out the bathroom grabbing my bag to see how much I had in my wallet. Just my luck, I had only 20 dollars. "Do you guys have 60 dollars, I can borrow?" I said looking at them with pleading eyes.

"Here" said Caleb talking money out of his wallet.

"Caleb, I said 60 not 100" I replied.

"Don't worry about it." he said brushing me off.

I had no time to argue with him, so I took it. I threw my wallet back into my bag after I put the money back into my wallet. "Hey Caleb, can you also let me borrow you car for well, um, a few hours?" I said.

"I can drive you, where do you need to be?" he replied.

"The thing is you can't be with me, you guys also shouldn't come over for three days and we can't hang with you guys tonight, because all of our parents are here."

"So?" questioned Reid.

"If you meet our parents, the well you guys just shouldn't yet. Not that we hate you guys, it's just too soon." I said grabbing my Bluetooth. "Just please, help us out."

"Okay, okay. Chill, we got it!" said Pogue as he grabbed my shoulders to stop me from pacing.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "So Caleb, can I borrow your car? Please!"

"Yeah, here" he said throwing me the keys.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed as I gave them all a hug. "Okay and now I need you guys to tell me where a boutique is."

"How about we bring you? You really need to calm down first." said Caleb, heading toward the bathroom to change.

"Okay" I said as my phone rang. "Hello"

"Our parent's are talking about dinner." exclaimed Terrie.

"What about dinner? We didn't even have breakfast or lunch yet!" I said.

"It's at some kind of five-star restaurant."

"Is that even necessary? Five-star restaurant? Let me guess, after breakfast we have to get a gown and our hair done?"

"Yes, it's some important dinner and none of us is getting out of it."

"Do you at least now what the dinner about?" I asked as Caleb got out of the bathroom and we walked out.

I got into Caleb's car, with him driving. While the three guys got into Tyler's car. "Something abut our love lives, or so Alice's mom says." replied Terrie.

"What? What about our love lives? What's so important about it?"

"I don't know. Please get home soon. They're starting to tell Kate about our younger days."

"Trying to, but I need to buy a new outfit or else my mom will smell the smoke in my clothes from Nicky's last night."

"Okay, hope you get back fast, I don't know how long we can last. Coming mom! Gotta go!" said Terrie as she hung up.

"We're here" said Caleb.

I quickly got out the car and ran in to the boutique. I found a white turtle neck, black jeans, a light weight black blazer, and ankle boots. I changed in that paid and got a bag for my clothes from last night. When I left the shop the guys were leaning against Caleb's car. "You look nice" said Caleb.

"Thanks" I said as I got into the driver's seat, as I threw my clothes into the back.

I then tied up my hair in a ponytail, did some light make up to cover up my eye bags. "Than you all again. See you guys at school! Bye!" I said as I races out of the parking space to head home. I managed to get home in 10 minutes. Once I turned off the car my mom ran out to greet me. "Carrie! Sweetheart!" I heard my mm exclaim as she walked towards me.

"Mom!" I said as I walked up to hug her. "What a great surprise. I'm so glad to see you all."

"It's great to see you four girls too, and what were you doing out so early? Where did you get that car? Why is there a gigantic teddy bear in the back?" asked my mom.

"Mom, calm down. I was just trying out my friend's car. I bought the teddy bear. Let's go inside, mom. What do you think of the house?" I said as we walked back in to the house closing the door.

It's going to be crazy having eight adults around no matter how much I loved them all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Caleb's POV**

"So, what were you two doing, huh?" said Reid jokingly.

"Shut up" I replied, shoving him away.

I would have been kissing her if you three didn't walk in. It would have been amazing too. Reid was next to me making kissy noises, until I shoved him away. "So, what are we going to do now?" asked Tyler.

"Let's go get some breakfast" said Pogue. "Since we're awake and all."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever" I replied as we got into Tyler's silver hummer.

We then went off to IHOP for breakfast. The whole ride there I was thinking about how close I was to kissing her, not only once but twice. I her luscious, sweet lips on my lips, so I badly. What sucked even more was that I couldn't even see her until school tomorrow. I wonder why did her parents make her so nervous though. "Caleb!" I heard someone exclaim.

"Huh?" I replied, noticing Pogue's hand waving in front of my face.

"We're here!" said Pogue.

"Oh, alright." I said as we all got out.

We all walked in and got seated. The waitress was trying to flirt with all of us, which we all ignored except for Reid. When we finally got our orders down, the waitress walked away. Although she kept looking back, it was pretty annoying since this time I was forced to notice it. Without Carrie around I couldn't ignore the flirty waitress, they all annoyed me.

I'm not trying to be cocky and all that, but all those girls who think they're so great and such always throw themselves at us. They just want to say they got with one of the sons of Ispwhich. They all are trying to get us in bed with them, it is all so stupid.

Our food came and once again the waitress was flirting with us. Until Pogue's phone rand and lucky for him, it was Kate. So the waitress stopped trying to flirt with him. Kate was coming to meet with us, since she didn't want to intrude on the girl's family time.

We wee all eating and talking as we noticed the girls walking in with their parents. Carrie walked in wearing a nice black dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and heels. It made her look very sexy, the way she was walking I was able to see her nice long legs. The girls walked passed our table without acknowledging us. We were all shocked, but we noticed the girls one by one turned their head to look at us, and mouthed sorry.

When Carrie turned around her mother noticed, and said something to Carrie. "Mom!" exclaimed Carrie. "Stop, c'mon the table's over there."

However her mom started to walk over to our table. "Mom, please stop!" said Carrie pulling on to her mom.

Then the other three girl's mom came over too. "Mom!" we heard all four of them say.

We noticed the four girl's mom walking backwards towards out table until Carrie intervened and finally said "if you all walk another step towards that table I'll leave right now and you all won't find me until tomorrow."

"Calm down hunny. We are just missing around with you. I know you don't like us to bring this up but after you brother's death, you've changed so much. You now none o us blames you, right drear." said Carrie's mom looking at Carrie seriously.

Then all of a sudden Carrie just ran out of IHOP, not looking back at any of us. "Sorry, Mrs. Lin, but something happened with the news of Kevin last night, so it's still messing with her head. She still blames herself after to many years." said Karen.

"I'll go talk to her, you all go to the table. I shouldn't have brought this up to her." replied Carrie's mom as she followed Carrie out.

"Damn, that was intense and weird" I heard Reid say.

We all looked at his weird reaction and laughed at him. While Tyler smacked his head. We continued to eat, as someone walks by and drops something on to my lap. I look up to notice it was Carrie, as she is walking back to their table. I then slip the note in to my pocket, as I noticed Kate walking up to us. "Hey guys" she said as Pogue pulled up a chair for her.

She ordered something to eat while I looked over towards Carrie's table. She was eating, while also making conversation with the adults. She sat next to her mom, actually all the girls sat next to their moms. Carrie and Karen sat next to each other with their moms next to them, then their fathers, it was the same with Alice and Terrie. I noticed that they were also dressed up really nice. They made it so there was something very refined about themselves even though we were in a very casual setting. "So what are you guys planning to do today?" asked Kate, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Guy's day" said Reid smirking. "Sorry, Kate"

"It's okay. I'm going to go back to the house later to study and finish up some of my unpacking, Reid." she replied.

"Sure, you don't need help, babe"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," replied Kate. "Just hope the girls have a good day."

"What's wrong?" I asked Kate.

"Nothing, it's just that they didn't seem too happy to see their parents. I mean they were happy, but also annoyed. I guess you can say." she replied.

None of u really said anything, but we all just looked over at theirs table. At the girls and their parents, there was something about them. It was happy, but at the same time dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carrie's POV**

After I ran out of IHOP after my mom's outburst. I just started to cry, I know my mom misses my brother too. Why did she even have to do something like that. After a few seconds I calmed down, so I just started to walk back in to IHOP, as my mom came out. "I'm fine, mom. Don't worry." I said, smiling in reassurance.

She just nodded and walked back in with me. I quickly "used" to make a note to give to Caleb, telling him how I needed to meet him tonight. When I walked past him, I threw the not on to his lap, without my mom noticing. We returned to the table and we all ordered our food. All the adults gave me a look telling me they now I "used", but I shrugged it off. My mom saw me kind of slouching and made me sit up straight again. When our food came, we all sat quietly to eat. Once we were done we started to talk about our plans of the day.

We were all spending the day together. Don't get me wrong, we liked spending the day with our parents, but it wasn't exactly all that fun all the time. Also both of our parents were warlocks too, so each time we "used" they felt it. We also aren't' suppose to "use", so that's why, although we don't age like the guys do. Our magic is different, our magic is elemental. We each have a specific main element. Alice's main element I fire, Terrie's is nature, and Karen's is water. Thus Alice's and Karen's head clashing. However for me I'm different. I'm as ying and yang, I have powers of light and darkness in me. Like I said at first it was out main power we also gain more powers, we gain each other's powers. I've gotten my fire power, as Terrie already got her water power, Karen got her light powers and Alice gotten her dark powers. The faster we get our powers the stronger we get.

However like the boys our parents can will us their powers. They make our powers stronger. "Carrie! Carrie!" I heard Karen say snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, what's wrong?" I replied.

"Let's go!" said Karen.

"Oh, okay" I said, getting up from my sleep.

We walked out pass the guys again, as my mom nudged me again, causing me roll my eyes. "Oh, hi Kate darling." I heard Alice's mom Celine say.

We all turned around and saw Kate eating with the guys. "Hi Kate! Sweetie, I thought you were busy at home," said my mom.

"Mom, it doesn't mean, she can't go out," I said.

"Okay, sweetheart. Have fun." she said to Kate.

"Bye Kate" I said as I went over to give her a hug.

Then Karen, Alice, and Terrie did the same. "Are you going to come to dinner with us today?" asked Karen's mom Winnie.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lin. I'm busy tonight." Kate replied smiling.

"Sweetheart, it would be a lot of fun thought." said Terrie's mom, Lina.

"Mom, she said she's busy tonight. Let Kate be." said Terrie.

"Sweetie, we just trying to have a little more fun. The more the merrier" said Winnie.

"Daddy" I heard Terrie say.

"Yes, hunny" replied Wesley, Terrie's dad.

"Let's get going" she said pouting.

"Okay, okay" Wesley said laughing.

"Daddy" I said smiling innocently. "Can I not get a new dress?"

"You know your mom." he replied laughing at my attempts.

"C'mon. I don't need it. Please daddy. I don't a new dress." I retorted pleading him.

"No, hunny. Now, let's go before this girl tries to run away" my mom said grabbing on to my hand.

"Mom!" I whined. "Please! C'mon how about you get me a new car instead."

"You don't need a new car."

"Yes, I do. Cause you now Karen sometimes drives it, and if there's another car then we can both drive a car."

"That's why you also have a motorcycle."

"But mom that's different. Plus, you're the one who said it's dangerous to ride the motorcycle."

"We bought it or you, so use it."

"Why buy me a dress, when I'll use the car more than a dress. Please mom!"

"No! Carrie Hope Lin!" my mom said to end the conversation.

"Fine, I'll stop." I said giving up.

I then heard the girls laugh. "Shut up" I mumbled.

"C'mon, let's go our very important sweetheart." said Philip, Karen's dad.

"Yeah, let's go." I said not being able to get a car instead of a dress.

"C'mon, mom or else Carrie will attempt to get out of it again." said Alice laughing.

"Bye Kate" I said pouting and giving her a hug.

We all said bye to Kate, and the we walked out. I got into the car with my parents, as the girls did the same with their parents. So, now we were on a way to where ever my mom and the girl's mom ordered the dresses for us. "Mom, where are w going?" I asked.

"To a boutique, where you all will also get your hair done." she replied.

"Oh, okay" I said.

The rest of the day we went to try our dresses and got the things that needed to be fixed, well fixed, as we got our hair done, also the make-up fixed. I really didn't want to do this, but it made my mom happy, so whatever. When I was done my hair was curled, with purple smoky eyes, lip gloss, and some diamond drop earrings with a necklace that goes with the earrings.

The dress was a black halter dress that reaches up to my knees. The bottom was very flowy it also had some Swarovski crystals on it. This made it look like stars, and also black heels on. I went to show my mom, and the other females. "My, you look, beautiful." said Winnie.

"Thanks" I replied smiling.

They all complemented me as I thanked them. When Karen and them came out they were complemented as well. Since we were all done we went ahead to the restaurant, while our dad's would meet us there. We headed to the large table, which was reserved for us. It was a large long table, I just sat down with Karen, Terrie, and Alice as our mothers sitting across from us. However each leaving a space for our fathers.

We sat around talking and making conversations with one another. Sometime later our fathers came in, we greeted each other and all sat down. "Are we still waiting for someone?" asked Karen, as we all looked at then curiously.

"Ah, here they are" said my dad.

We all turned around to see Caleb's mom, with Caleb. Then the guys with their parents. "Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"It's just a dinner." my mom replied.

The guys sat down across from them. We all started dinner, but none of us talked except for all of our parents. By the time we were half- way done with our dessert. I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, what is it, mom? What is this dinner about?" I asked.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll tell you now." said my mom, looking at me.

"It's about your lives" said Celine.

"What about our lives?" Terrie asked.

"Well, quite frankly your futures" said Winnie.

"Can you guys just give it to us straight?" said Alice, getting impatient.

"Okay, well when you girls were born we made an arrangement for you girls." said my dad.

"This arrangement has to do with you futures and your future families." said Philip.

"Okay, I'll point it you. You are all arranged to marry someone." said Ted.

"What?" the four of us exclaimed, jumping up from our seats.

"No dad!" exclaimed Terrie. "You guys can't arrange our future like that!"

"Yeah, we don't even know these people! They can be like completely strange people for all we know." said Alice, I was able to see the anger in her eyes.

"We have the choice to marry whoever we like, and it will not be some person you guys arrange us with, when we were born. Mom I'm not marrying a freaking stranger!" exclaimed Karen.

"They're not strangers. They're sitting right next to you all." said Winnie, pointing at the guys.

"What?" we exclaimed once again.

"Mom! I'm not going to marry someone you arranged for me when I was born. It doesn't matter who it is!"

"Carrie Lin behave yourself." said my mom strictly.

"No, mom! All my life I let you control what I drive, what I wear, and even how I look! But you know what you can't control is who I like!" I exclaimed. "All my life I listened to what you both say, to what you both want me to do, but this time I won't. How can you both expect me to marry someone I don't know and don't trust?"

Then all of a sudden I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I looked up to see my dad looking at me in anger. "You will not speak to you mother like that, Carrie Hope Lin!" he said in an anger tone.

Tears started to fall out of my eyes, I was crying. I was crying, they were tears of anger. "I hate you both! I rather be like Kevin, dead!" I exclaimed, as I ran out of the restaurant.

I ran into an alley way materialized my motorcycle and drove off. When I drove off the adults, girls and guys came out. I drove to a random part of the beach, and hid my motorcycle. The I went to walk around the beach. All of a sudden I tripped on something and fell. I was angry I started to punch the sand, as tears once again began to fall from my face. I sat there and kept on crying. I took off my heels, and got up to walked towards the water. I started to kick the water. I kept splashing and kicking. I got more and more angry, I just began to scream.

I finally dropped down and sat in the water as it moved back and forth. It was ruining my dress, the water was freezing cold, but I didn't care. I just kept crying, how can they do this to us. Even if they were to arrange me to marry Caleb, it would still be wrong. They can't makes us do this, we didn't even agree to this. After a while I started to calm down from my anger, I started to notice the way I acted to my parents, and the things I said. I started to regret everything I did. I sat there for probably a few hours longer, until I finally got up to go home. I went to my motorcycle and drove home. I parked my motorcycle and notice that the house was still very bright. Everyone was still up and awake, I walked up to my house, when all of a sudden a darkling showed up again causing me to scream. Then all of a sudden it walked right through me, resulting in me fainting.

When I awoke I was on my own bed. I looked around my room and noticed everyone in there. My parents felt me move my hang. My parents jumped up at my movement. "You're awake." my parents both exclaimed.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I asked weakly.

"Sweetie, do you know what happened?" asked my dad, in a tone of concern.

I thought for a while sorting out what was going through my mind. "I saw a darkling!" I exclaimed in realization.

"What?" exclaimed my mom.

"Yeah, it went through-"I couldn't finish my sentence, since Alice covered my mouth.

I was glaring at her as she pointed out that the guys and their parents were standing there at the end of my bed, as she let go. I gasped as the guys looked at me in shock. "Um, just kidding?" I said in a questioning tone. "Wait, where's Kate?"

"Yeah, great cover, smart ass" said Alice, sarcastically. "Don't worry, she left us a noted saying she went home to spend some time with her parents and won't be back until tomorrow night after school."

I glared at her slightly, as she laughed lightly. "Sweetheart, you need rest" said my mom.

I asked all the adults to leave the room and they all left understanding what was happening. I looked over at the guys once again, still in shock and slowly regaining. "So we got some explaining to do, huh?" I asked, nervously.

"No shit, Carrie" said Reid in a pissed off tone.

"Damn it " I muttered, under my breath.

The guys were staring at us, while we looked at anything, but the guys. "You know, telling us RIGHT NOW, would be great" said Reid, becoming even more impatient and still mad.

"We're witches, like you guys, but we don't age or out power's aren't addictive." said Karen.

"Our parents are both witches, each from different covenants" continued Alice.

"However our powers are also different. We each have a main element, but also learns each other's element powers. Mine is nature, Alice fire, Karen water, and Carrie is light and darkness." added Terrie.

"Wait, why does Carrie have two elements?" asked a confused Tyler.

"Well, because I'm like the ying and yang, the peacemaker. I'm like the balance" I explained. "But it's not only our elements that are important, because we can learn each other's element except our main element is the strongest. When we use the other elements it actually takes our energy."

"Not only do we have these elemental powers, but we can also look into the future" continued Karen. "But it's kind of random, and we don't all get it, it can be Alice getting it one day, and Carrie the next. Or even part of it comes to me then to Terrie a few hours, days or even just a few seconds after. We are also able to communicate with one another through our minds. The only thing that we now that harms us so far is that we get power surges, and headaches. It's extremely painful, so painful that it can make us faint or even worst lose control of ourselves that we would have to use to release everything. Every generation the elements changes, which also means the things that can harm us changes too, our parents can't exactly always be helping us. "

"We didn't know the sons of Ispwhich were actually real you see. Not until a few days ago at Nicky's when you guys had that fight. We couldn't risk exposing ourselves to random people, we didn't exactly trust yet. So we never said a thing to you guys. Although we saw you guys use that night at Nicky's, we didn't know which side you are all on. Our parents have told us about you guys before, we knew your stories but we didn't know about the marriage crap." said Alice, finishing our whole explanation.

It was silent, we weren't looking at each other's. Then all of a sudden, we heard a scream. I recognized that scream to be my mom's, I jumped off my bed. "Ri! You're still weak, get back in bed!" exclaimed Ter.

"Hell no! that's my mom that just screamed downstairs!" I said running through the doors of my bedroom.

I ran downstairs towards the living room, when I got there my mom and dad was on the floor, laying there in their own blood. I look up to see standing over them the Angel of Death, the first time I saw her was when Kevin died. "We meet again." she said to me.

She was wearing full black, with long flowing black hair and side swept bangs that covered one of her eye. Also big black wings on her back. "You told me they weren't going to die, until they were 80!" I exclaimed, glaring at her.

"Well things changed, the even willed you their powers just like your brother did years ago." she said in a monotone.

"I don't care about the powers! Bring my parents back!" I demanded.

"No, can do. It was their time" she responded.

"No it wasn't!" I said as I started to attack her with my powers.

"Calm down!" she said, as she made me freeze. "Whoever sent you that darkling earlier this evening, wanted to kill you! However instead it just walked through you, cause a darkling can't kill you since one of you main element is light. So instead you parents took you space."

I just dropped to my knees as she unfroze me. "Everything will be done for you, just fix up the funeral." she said to me.

With that she was gone and so was my parents. The funeral would be a close casket, just like my brother's. I knew that everybody's eyes were on me, but I didn't care I just broke down. The only thing I remember was me crying. In one totally random night, I managed to lose my parents. I didn't even get to apologize to them about what I had said and how I acted. I didn't even get to tell them how much I loved them, how much they meant to me, or even how they are the most important people in my life. The next morning I woke up I was in my own bed. Today there should be news that my parents were in some kind of accident, all just similar to what happened last time with my brother, Kevin. She would do everything except for the funeral for me, why was the Angel of Death so nice to me? I don't remember how, but she told me I had a harsh future. So, she'll be there when the time comes. That all I know, did I deserve all of this? I don't know, but I know I didn't deserve to lose all of my family members like this.

I just got out of bed and got ready for class. I woke up pretty early, so when I finished I wrote the girls a not, then drove off with my motorcycle. The girls weren't going to school today, so they can help their parents plan the funeral for me. I just drove around town for about 20 minutes, then went to a nice little café to get a iced coffee and a nice warm fresh out of the oven blueberry muffin. After I finished eating I drove off to school, when I got there everyone was either giving me their looks of sympathy, or didn't even bother to look my way. I didn't mind the people who didn't look my way, I was actually glad for that. I just wished that the people who gave me looks of sympathy would stop. After going to my locker, I just walked towards class, ignoring everyone.

The whole day I was practically an empty shell. In every class teachers told me that if I needed anything all I had to do was tell them, I thanked them and then took my seat. During class all I did was take notes and listened to what the teacher had to say. During lunch I hid in the library to escape everything. I was glad that Caleb and the guys, plus Kate didn't give me those looks, but I guess the girls told them that already. After class I headed straight to swim practice with Kate following me not saying a word. However after we changed I didn't feel like swimming today , so I just sat at the bleachers and asked Kate to help my inform the coach. She nodded as she went in to the locker room to change. "Hey Carrie" I heard the guys say to me.

I just faced them and gave them a very small smile. They each came over to where I sat and gave me a hug. Caleb was the last one to give me a hug, and as I was hugging him I couldn't take it anymore and started to cry silently into his bare shoulder. Caleb kept his hold on me, slowly rubbing my back. I help on to his arms and kept crying. "They're gone." I quietly mumbled over and over again only the guys were able to hear it though.

A few minutes later, I stopped crying. I didn't want everyone to start starring at me. I wiped my eyes and got out of Caleb's hold. Then I just went and jumped into the pool and started to swim. I just kept swimming until practice was over, right after practice I changed and headed straight home, after asking Kate to get a ride from Pogue. I showered and locked myself in my room. I did my homework and went online . I just let the music play and while it played I kept crying. I ended up crying myself to sleep once again.

The next morning, I woke up early again. So I went for a drive again this time I just drove to school, I went to the cafeteria for breakfast. I just grabbed a bagel and a ice white latte, then grabbed a table and started to eat. As I was eating I grabbed my mp3 out and started to listen to music, "Everything's done" I heard Terrie say as she sat down across from me.

"Yeah, there's a list of thing and plans on your computer table, if you have some things you want to change then just write it down and we'll get it done for you." said Karen sitting down next to me.

"Thanks" I replied quietly, giving them a small smile.

"C'mon, smile my love. Everything is more depressing to me when you don't' smile." Alice said to me as she sat down next to Terrie, with Reid sitting next to her.

Then I noticed Tyler sit next to Terrie, as Kate was next to Karen with Pogue on her other side. "Where were you three yesterday?" I heard Caleb ask, as he sat down next to me.

"We helped our parents plan the funeral things for Carrie's parents" replied Alice, as I continued to eat my breakfast.

I finished the iced white chocolate latte. Then handed Alice, Terrie, and Karen all the notes I took yesterday handing a copy. I just sat there, as they continued to talk. There was still another half an hour before class.

I sat there listening to their conversation, and my music that was still playing from my mp3. All of a sudden, there was throbbing pain in my head, I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be Caleb's arm. I was in so much pain that I was even digging my nails into him. I heard them all ask me what was wrong, but I couldn't answer any of them through all the pain I was in. then I felt as if someone was trying to enter me mentally, at the state I was in anyone would have been able to enter my head. It took my all to make them leave, while controlling my powers. The horrible pain was still there, the intensity of it was as if someone was pounding a brick into my skull non-stop. I felt the pain lessening and myself calming down. I was finally able to open my eyes again and looked up. "Your eyes!" hissed Alice, and I hurried to close them after.

I felt as the power running around my body super strong. I slowly breathed in and out to calm my power down, but it was still running wild and it was running high. I was trying hard to keep it in control and trying to calm it down. "How about now?" I asked quietly looking at Karen.

"Still as black as the night sky" said Karen.

"Let's go" I said grabbing Karen's hard, as Terrie and Alice got up.

We went into the forest and released some of the power that was building up. Five minutes later it all finally calmed down. Then we headed back to the cafeteria. I didn't notice, but I took Caleb's drink and drank it all. "Um, you took Caleb's drink." Tyler pointed out.

"Sorry about that," I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"It's okay," Caleb replied, nodding in response. "Is everything alright?"

"She just had a headache and was powering up. The two of it combined is very painful and it's unbearable. It can make us lose control it takes a lot to control ourselves." said Terrie.

"Someone tried to enter my mind" I added, quietly.

"You mean someone actually got through?" said Terrie, surprised. "That's a first."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyler.

"Carrie's mind is made of many barriers especially in her own mind. So it's hard for someone to enter unless she lets them in herself, not even the adults can and their magic is at full potential. Even in that state of pain she was in at first no one was ever able to even enter her mind." explained Terrie.

"It's time for class" said Kate, as she returned from where ever she went.

"Oh, let's go then" I replied grabbing my things.

Then I walked along side of Kate, when we got to class I noticed my usual seat next to Caleb was taken by Sarah. She sat there smirking, while looking at me. Caleb pulled me up another row sitting further away from her. As we sat down, I noticed Sarah's face full of disappointment. I ignored her as she turned around to glare at me. I just turned around and talked to Pogue and Caleb. "Does Kate know about you guys?" I asked quietly.

"No, you didn't tell her, dud you?" asked Pogue, quickly getting worked up.

"No, calm down. I don't even know how to tell her about us." I replied turning back around as the teacher walked in.

Throughout class I kept copying my notes down, when all of a sudden a note fell on my desk. I looked around to notice no one watching me. Then I opened the note, it said, "Hey cutie, how about you and I ditch and go have some fun of our own? I can rock you world. – Aaron Abbot"

I then raised my hand, as the teacher noticed. So he pointed at me "What is wrong, Miss. Lin?" he asked.

"It has come to my attention that a student isn't very much interested in your lesson." I replied, causing a few people to snicker.

"And why is that, Miss. Lin?"

"Well, if they were I won't be receiving unwanted notes from a classmate."

"Would you be so kind to bring that down for me, Miss. Lin" he said motioning for me to walk down towards him.

"My pleasure, Professor" I replied getting up to bring him the note.

He read the not out loud to the class then said, "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Abbot?"

Aaron was speechless, while looking at me. "I don't think you should spend so much time do such things since you do need help with you studies. Just so you'll have more time with you studies, detention for a week." Continued the Professor.

Quite a few people started to laugh at him especially Reid and the guys, while he glared at me. "Thank you Professor." I said then returning to my seat.

At the end of class, we were walking out, until Aaron came and blocked us. "Excuse me" I said.

"You better watch it" said Aaron.

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Excuse me, I have to get to class."


	10. Chapter 10

**Carrie's POV**

He wouldn't let me pass, but instead he grabbed me closer to him. I screamed a little, I guess the guys heard and they came back for us girls. "Let he go, Abbot" I heard Caleb say.

"What if I don't, Danvers? What are you going to do about it?" replied Aaron moving me closer towards him, as I glared at him.

All of a sudden I felt myself being pulled away from Aaron. "If you haven't noticed, she's not into you." It was Reid.

I noticed I was standing next to Caleb and he looked like he was about to punch the living crap out of Aaron. I didn't want the boys to get in trouble because of me, so I motioned for Al to grab Reid and go. I took a hold of Caleb's had and said, "C'mon, let's go. I don't want to be late. Please Caleb."

He looked at me and nodded, I held on to his hand as we walked to our next class I felt safe and happy holding on to his hand. I know my parents recently died and I'm supposed to be real sad about it, but Caleb gave me such an urge to smile. We managed to get to class on time; we quickly went to our seats. The teacher told us about our project. It was a couple's project. I was paired with Caleb, Pogue with Kate, and Terrie with Tyler, and Alice with Reid. The teacher paired everyone together and she noticed there was an odd number in the class, leaving Karen with no partner. She decided to put Karen in Pogue and Kate's group to make it "interesting".

The point of the project is that we're supposed to be a couple for three weeks and throughout the time being together we will have different assignments. For the rest of the class we just talked to our partners and answered a questionnaire we were given. Caleb and I finished ours with 15 minutes of class left to spare. "Thanks for saving me at first" I said to him, giving him a genuine smile for the first time since my parents died.

"No problem," he replied. "By the way, I missed your smile."

I felt myself blushing at his comment. "Uhh…thanks?" I replied in a questioning tone.

"No problem, girlfriend!" he said jokingly.

I laughed silently at his joke. We continued to talk, until I felt myself yawn. "Am I really that boring?" I heard Caleb ask.

"No, you're quite entertaining actually, but I guess I haven't been getting much sleep lately." I replied, feeling another yawn coming.

"Why not? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, just couldn't' really sleep. I'm fine, don't worry about it."I replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm always available, even if it's 3AM in the morning." He said to me looking at me in the eyes, causing me to blush.

"Th-thanks" I replied stuttering.

He was laughing at my reaction, I then punched his arm. "Ow!" he said laughing, even louder.

This caused people to start, as Caleb start to laugh a little harder. "Caleb, stop!" I said, covering my face that was probably redder than a tomato.

He finally stopped laughing as people went back to their assignments. I pretended to be mad at him as people start to get back to their work. "Aw, c'mon Carrie, it was kind of funny." He said.

I ignored him and looked away as he kept trying to talk to me. After a while he gave up, so we both just sat there. Since neither of us was talking, I fell asleep. "Carrie."I heard someone say.

I jumped up and hit my head on something. I looked up and it wasn't something, it was someone. That someone was Caleb. "I'm so sorry, Caleb!" I exclaimed, watching him rub his chin.

"It's okay" he said to me weakly.

"I'm so sorry, here let me take a look at that." I said, moving closer to his face. "I'm so sorry."

"At least I didn't get a bruise." He replied jokingly.

"Damn it, Caleb, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine Carrie, don't worry." He replied, grabbing my hand. "I'm sorry, I made you mad."

"I wasn't mad Caleb. I was just marring with you. Then I guess I fell asleep." I said. "Let's go, class is over."

We both walked out of class, quietly laughing. Throughout the day the guys managed to make me laugh a lot and I was glad. They kept me busy, instead of thinking wrong. We were once again sitting outside under the tree. We all sat there quietly eating lunch. Karen and I were having a staring contest. We were doing this while eating, then Karen blinked. "HA! I win!" I exclaimed, laughing.

We were both laughing, while everyone was staring at us, weirdly. "What? Staring contest." I said.

Then we both went back to eating and talking. The next few days were pretty boring. When I wasn't around them I broke down and cried. I missed my family so much. For the next two weeks, the girls and their parent's help with the funeral stuff. I was so tired of everything. I was about to explode. I was alone, with no one in this world. My parents and brother was gone. All my relatives avoided my family like a plague, unless they wanted money. Other than that, they didn't care for my family. I was in some where new, with no one else in my life. "Carrie, are you okay?" I hear Caleb as me.

"I'm fine." I said quietly, noticing the tears, I wiped them away.

I was about to get up, then all of a sudden I got a headache, and I also felt myself power up. I think I was gaining another element. Then all of a sudden Terrie was powering up too. We were both screaming in pain. Alice and Karen helped us up, and we ran in to a forest area near school to be covered up from other people. However, the guys and Kate followed, we were in trouble now. How were we going to explain this to her? Once again I felt someone try to enter my mind and the person was close. I attacked in the direction I felt the person was at. After that I felt that the person was gone. Once we got close into the forest Karen and Alice let us go and we both started to attack each other. There was really no way anyone could stop us, until the whole fight was over.

Terrie at the moment wasn't really Terrie; she was being controlled by her element's spirit. It is basically the spirit of our first relative of the warlock bloodline. We were to fight and to get to the core of the magic until they released the full extent of their power. As we fought there was a shield around us to prevent anyone else to get hurt. I was slammed on to the shield, it was painful. Then I fell on to the ground. I heard Caleb and Tyler screaming at Alice and Karen. "Why aren't you two helping them?"

"We can't," explained Karen, calmly. "No one can help them, but themselves. Until Carrie can get to the core of Terrie's power or else this won't stop."

I got up then again; I was slammed to the shield once again. I was already in pain; this was going to be long. I noticed tears were falling out of Ter's eyes. "I'll be fine, Ter! Don't worry!" I said to her, since she can still see and hear everything.

I finally managed to attack her. When she got up I teleported behind her and pushed her back on to the ground. Then made a portal as she fell in the portal, and she appeared out of nowhere in the sky and was falling straight down towards the ground. I was grabbed by a vine and Terrie pulled me up to the sky as we both fought each other with hand to hand combat. When we got back to the ground we slammed each other against the shield. When the smoke disappeared, we were both on the ground, breathing hard. We were attacking each other with all our might. We didn't want to attack one another, but we had no choice. We managed to hit one another, with the smoke surrounding us. All of a sudden Terrie managed to wrap vine around me and it tightened against me. I was screaming in pain and it tightened even more, like a how a snake sometimes wraps itself around its victim till its dead. It was wrapped against me so hard that it went through my skin and I had cuts in many places. I was bleeding. I cut off the vine and took the vine that was wrapped around me as a whip.

I used my light power and made it stronger. Every time it hit Terrie, it electrocuted her. Seeing her in pain made me cry, I couldn't stand it to see her in so much pain. But neither of us had a choice; these were the things that our powers made us do. "I'm sorry, Terrie." I said, as tears ran down my cheeks.

After I don't know how long I finally got to the core. The tattoo was being burned in to my back and up to the back of my neck. I hated this so much, the pain was unbearable. Finally it was over, I felt myself falling towards the ground, but Karen stopped me in time. I was put lightly on to the ground. I dragged myself towards Terrie, to see if Terrie was, well Terrie. I took a hold of her hand as she smiled at me. We were both very weak, next thing I know all I saw was black.

When I woke up I was in my room, I groaned and felt people was all sitting around me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Caleb, Karen and Reid. "Hey Ri, how are you doing?" asked Karen quietly.

"Like I was slammed in to a brick wall a million times." I said, weakly.

"So you're fine. That's great! Kate's freaked out." Karen said, smiling weakly.

I slowly got out of bed. When I stood up I almost fell until Caleb got a hold of me. "Thank you" I said to him with a smile.

"No problem," he replied with a smile.

I was about to walk out the room, when Karen said, "Wait! Are you going to tell her or erase her memories of what happened?"

"I'm telling her the truth. We can't hide it from her for long. If u haven't noticed Kate lives us." I said.

"I guess, what about you guys Caleb?" asked Karen.

"We're going to tell Kate too. We trust Kate and Pogue wanted to tell her for a long time now. Since he doesn't want to keep lying to Kate" said Caleb.

The four of us walked out the room, Caleb with his arms still around my waist. Once we walked downstairs, Kate stopped pacing around and was about to run out the door. I got to her before it happened. "Kate, please let me explain." I said weakly and quietly.

She quickly walked back over to Pogue. "Um, you might want to sit for this." I said.

It was first silent I didn't know exactly where to start. How was I supposed to tell someone out of our group this? Our history isn't something we would really tell anyone. So I started with the only way I could think about telling her. I powered up a light ball in my hand. "Kate, what do you think this is?" I asked, calmly.

Since I was still weak from the fight with Terrie earlier, the light lasted like half a minute. "M-magic" said Kate stuttering.

"Yes, magic. Something that is a fairytale to other people, to some magic is happy, unlimited, and to others it's powerful, unstoppable. To me, it's a curse, a deadly one. Magic is worse than evil. I was born with this type of power, the power of light and dark, like a ying and yang sign. I'm supposed to be the peacemaker. But I'm not the only one with this power, there are all the elements of earth; fire, water, and also nature. All instilled in Karen, Terrie, Alice and I, ever since the day we were born. These powers have been going on all the way back since before the Salem Witch Trial, ancestor after ancestor. My older brother, mother, father, the all have, well had this power. Before they passed away, they willed me their power, which meant that they transferred me their powers. It makes me stronger, but to me it doesn't matter. I don't care how strong I get, it doesn't bring me back my parents, or my brother because of these stupid powers my whole family is gone. With these powers we can choose to read other people's minds, speak to each other telepathically; see into the future, but not by choice. The thing we see and who has that vision is not by choice. What we see is so dark, that sometimes we don't even know what innocence is anymore. We have so much enough darkness that we can't even begin to trust strangers or open up anymore. We also can materialize things, teleport, and fly. We each have our own respective elemental powers, but we also gain each other's elemental powers. However our own power is the strongest, if we use each other's elements we are weakened. We are not evil, Kate. We're not going to hurt you or anyone at all. " I said to her.

I looked at her to see what she was going to do. But I had to make sure she wasn't going to run, so I put up an invisible shield that it wouldn't hurt her. She was scared that much I knew. I walked up to her, I was about to take her hand, until she pushed me away and I fell. "Oh damn it! Carrie, are you okay?" said Karen.

"I'm fine," I said weakly giving her a small smile.

Caleb came over and picked me up. He then placed me on the couch. "You still need to rest." He said to me.

"Thanks" I said, weakly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you fall, Carrie." Said Kate,

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. But, please don't be afraid of us. You're the only one who knows; we really mean no harm to you. Besides, Karen, Terrie, Alice, and I have never found a person we can talk to and spend so much time with. The four of us were always together; we never became such great friends with another female. We really hope you can accept us," I said to her, still very weakly.

"I'm not afraid, just shocked, I guess," said Kate, slowly. "Wait, what do you mean I'm the only one who knows? What about the boys?"

"Kate, you might want to sit down for this one," said Caleb, speaking up.

The Caleb explained to Kate about their Covenant. "Is this true? Like you guys are not joking around, right?" asked Kate, after another long explanation.

"They're telling us the truth," said Karen.

Then Karen started to tell Kate about how their families saved our parents and how we owe it to them. Surprisingly, in the end Kate took it pretty well. She accepted each and every one of us. At first she was a little mad at Pogue for not telling her, but later on understood. Kate also promised us that she won't tell anyone. We were all really glad. After that, we went upstairs to check up on Terrie. Karen told Alice that I told, and then looked at me for confirmation, which I gladly gave her. "Holy fuck!" exclaimed Alice.

I glared at her then threw a water bottle at her for cussing like that. This made Karen laugh and Alice glared at me. "Okay, I get it," she said, as she used magic to throw the bottle back at me.

I dodged it and it hit Caleb on the shoulders. We all laughed as Caleb rubbed his shoulder. "Sorry!" exclaimed Alice.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still slightly laughing and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's okay" he said.

After a while we all quieted down, I went over and sat down on the side of Terrie's bed. I took a hold of her hand; I watch the both of our hands glow. Then I kept watching her face, until she revealed her dark brown eyes. "Hey Terrie," I said, smiling weakly.

Terrie shot straight up, to say something. "No, no, no, sit back down. Get some rest not, Ter. We both know it in our hearts." I said to her, with a weak smile.

I then got up to go to my room to rest. However, I was still weak and fell right in to Caleb's arms.

* * *

I haven't uploaded in a long time, but here's another one for you all. :] I hope you all like it and please, review it for me. I would really like some feedback. Please and thank you. Though I may not have a lot of time to update a lot, I really do hope you all enjoy.


End file.
